Black Memoirs
by You'll Be My Death
Summary: It's the place where I dumped all of the Kuroshitsuji/InuYasha crossover story ideas in, with absolutely no intention to continue. All of the stories you saw will be seen as an oneshot, a mere drabble, or a spinoff...Enjoy!
1. The Musing of the Maid

_**Black Memoirs**_

_It's the place where I dumped all of the __**Kuroshitsuji/InuYasha crossover**__ story ideas in, with absolutely no intention to continue. All of the stories you saw will be seen as an oneshot, a mere drabble, or a spinoff. Everything will not be connected to any other story, unless it is clearly stated. Also, some shot may be _uncompleted, with a little to no chance of me coming back to it_. So please enjoy! _

_+The Musings of the Maid of the Trancy Family+_

NOTE: It took place in the first episode of the second season of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler anime.

* * *

It was just one of these many days that she regretted stealing that boy from the spider. Hell, if she ever saw him again, she'd be willingly to hand him back without a second thought and run off to find another meal…Preferably a girl. Oh, yes, not even most insane girl in the world would carry this much drama as her current blond master. If the spider wouldn't accept him, after she landed a hand on him and infecting him with her own _taints_, she'll be happy to bribe him with the use of her own…_ehm_, **body**.

The people above know how much he love getting something that didn't belong to him, her especially. She wasn't blind. She always saw his eyes leering at her, akin with desire whenever she encountered him or the other way around. Beside she does need a good roll in the hay too. Even though she was fleeing from her…_true_ master, due to his rough handling of her body, she still has her needs too.

But she'd rather have her needs to be taken care of by someone other than him. _He_ was too much for her to take and she needs a break. A good, long break. A vacation. And a good meal too. She hadn't a good meal in quite a while, no thanks to _him_.

"Kagome~!" She cringed at the loud, singsong voice of her current, _human_ master from his bedroom. Either he'd try and get her into his bed with him (_No. While she may have questionable tastes, even she had her limits therefore she'd not sleep with him…Just…no.),_ always a failed attempt on his part, getting her to say _Ole'_, something was too ridiculous for her to say, another failed attempt, or she'd need to take care of any issues he currently had, such as killing someone that got on his nerves (_that, she doesn't mind doing_).

She set down the knife beside the cutting board with a huge salmon on it. She washed her hands, fixed her apron, and pulled down her sleeves. She calmly called out one of the triples to take care of the fish, ignoring their pity glances. She knew they knew about their young master's infatuation with her. And that meant molestation on her part.

And since Alois Trancy was the master, she had no choice but to let him to do what he wants. The reason why she hadn't slept with him yet was because she always managed to say that it wasn't professional and that she was supposed to be his servant. Not a lover, nor a slave.

In her definitions, slave and servant are two different things. A servant may have their say, an opinion, or an opportunity to refuse their master's order, while a slave has absolutely no say in matter. In another words, she always _slithered_ her way out of it. That, of course, angered Alois often, but due to his obsession with his maid, he hadn't dared to strike her, as he adores her flawless skin very much. He merely only took out his frustration on another maid of his, Hannah.

She, however, didn't pity Hannah. She always had inklings that the dark-skinned, violet-haired woman liked the beating Alois often sought to take out on.

Most dark beings were like that, her included. But she didn't appreciate any marking on her body. She preferred her body to be without a mar. Vanity, perhaps, but that's just her.

What a masochist.

She steadily climbed the flight of the stair and made her way to the bedroom of her master. She then stopped before a closed door and knocked on it. She heard his permission to enter and done so. She then quietly shut the door behind her, keeping her eyes down to the ground, as she asked what exactly does her master wants.

She heard him getting off the bed, as the quiet squeaks of the coiled springs echoed, and he approached her, his tall heels clicking against the hardwood floor. She bit back a sigh when she knew the molestation was coming. "Kagomeeee~!" He giggled when he pressed his hands on her well-endowed breasts (_sometime she missed the time when her breasts were actually smaller in her youth and she's missing more of it now_) and squeezed them, "Firm!" He squealed happily out before pressing his face between her breasts.

'_God. Please kill me now. I decided I hated being what I am. Kill me now. Please!_' She silently pleaded with Him to end her life, but she knew it wouldn't happen. Eternal Punishment, as it was. "Master…" She clammed up when a warning glare emitted from the young boy and she was forced to let him to do what he want.

Her dark eyes went wide when the hands left her breasts, though his face hadn't move an inch, and cupped both cheeks of her buttock and let out a surprised squeak. This was the first time he had gone this far. Her master usually sticks with her upper attires, not the lower ones.

"You like that, eh?" Another squeeze.

"Master, what…exactly…do you want?" She struggled somewhat, so to get out of the molestation he was giving her. She was looking away from her devious master, so he wouldn't see her blushing. She was also hoping that her long dark hair that her master always insisted on keeping it down would help scouring it. He doesn't need anymore encouragement!

He let go of her, but keeping one hand on her butt, he looked up to the ceiling with a finger on his chin, as if in thought.

She finally managed to will away the blush and cursing herself for not letting that spider to have him, as she looked at her master.

She flinched once more when she felt another squeeze when Alois looked back to his maid, "Oh, yes! I was thinking about…Hmm…Oh, dear, I lost my train of thought." He pouted out.

'_Oh, yes, you devious brat. You are plotting to force yourself on me, aren't you? I hate you so much. I should've let the spider to have you. I really, really hate you. When the time is right, I will make sure that your death is slow and painful, when I finally devour you._' She thought darkly, knowing exactly how well her master's unpredictable mind work…_**most of the time**_.

"…?" Alois somehow launched himself and stole a kiss.

Her eyes went wide with shock, just as her back went slamming against the door with the force. She then instantly pushed him away, "Y-your highness! This is not appropriate!"

The thunders boomed, the lightning lit up the dark sky, as her master's face twisted with anger, "Get out! Get out now!" He screamed out, stomping his foot down childishly. But his maid can see the tears glistering from yet another rejection from her.

'_Yes, cry, you little brat. Know that I'm not something to take lightly of. __**Cry**__!'_ She thought darkly, as she hurriedly escaped from him and shut the door behind her again. Her face twisted with disgust as she wiped away the taste of her master from her lips with a sleeve as she trekked her way back to the kitchen. She ignored the triplets and Hannah as they sniffed the air. She knew they knew that the master forced yet another molestation on her. She knew they knew he actually managed to kiss her. She knew they knew that there was the smell of lust from their master on her skin.

But her authority shut them up. They knew who's stronger. Who's in the charge of them.

She cannot wait to take a bath and get rid the smell of the master's arousal that lingered on her skin and on her clothes. Quite too bad that she had to take care of the dinner first.

She glanced out the window and realized it was raining.

She scoffed and went to check on the stew that one of the triplets made in her absence. A knock on the entrance door echoed and she let out an angry sigh and commanded a triplet to keep an eye on the stew for her.

She then walked out of the kitchen and into the lobby. She opened the door and blinked at the tall male in long jacket and a hat to disguise himself somewhat.

"**Wife**…? Is that you?"

'_DAMMIT TO ALL HELL!_' She screamed in her mind as she suddenly shut the door on his face without a word. She turned around and started to calmly trek back to the kitchen, making a mental note to ask Hannah and the triplets to kill her later, preferably slow and painful. However, Alois was looking out from the second floor, stopped her.

"Who was that?" He asked. He didn't hear what the stranger had said to her (if he knew, he'd get jealous and ask her to kill him) but Alois had a mischievous grin on his face. She blinked at his quick change of attitude.

She kind of wanted to see him cry. But of course, he always was moodier than a girl in her monthly cycles. She suddenly felt like smashing her face in a mirror, because she just _had_ to steal him from the spider when she can have someone else with a soul of lesser quality and is not a drama queen.

"It's merely a beggar, your highness." She lied quickly and smoothly. However, Alois continued to press on, "Well, I'd like to see for myself." He zipped down the stair, with grace of a swan, and went to the door. She chewed on her lips, as she, hesitantly, followed him.

He opened it, just as the knocks resumed. "Hello! I'm sorry about my maid's rudeness! How can I help you?"

'_I'm so __**screwed**__._'

The cinnamon-strained eyes glanced at her way, glowed with a **promise**. And she knew what sort of a promise it was.

'…_Where's the hole I can die in?'_

She mourned.

* * *

A/N: Well, here we are! Another story? Oh, no. It wasn't exactly a **true** story. It's more of a dump for the ideas I have no plan to continue but thought it was pretty good and is worthy to draft it out anyway.

You can, however, see it as an oneshot collection. I just did this to get the fogs out of my head when I was working on few major stories for another account of mine. The 'fogs' in my head was stopping me from working properly, as you can see.

If you wanted to use an idea of mine or for whatsoever reason, you must **ask** me for permission, directly on a PM. Otherwise I'm going to scream plagiarism (both on the **plot** and the **wording**.) on you. And we all know what that means. It won't end well for you when you get caught.

And I do have a right to say **no**, if I feel uncomfortable for any reason at all. Just remember that. That will also apply for rest of the 'chapters' as well. Not just this one.

Just thought I should get that out of the way. Because I **know** someone will ask.

Anyway, I can't guarantee when the next time I will write out another idea will be soon, since it's not my main focus or anything.

I'd appreciate any comment you have for this!

Do **NOT** touch this without my permission.

**You'll Be My Death**


	2. That Butler, Ecchi

_**That Butler, Ecchi**_

_Kagome__ was just contented in her time, without any intention to return to her former career of being a guardian of an ancient wishing jewel and battling power hungry beasts, and was just fine by herself. However an accidental incident where saving a demon from another and finding herself having a loyal demonic butler as a debt for saving his life had broken that illusion. The illusion of that peace she had been wanting but could never have._

_Crossover: InuYasha/Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) _

_Pairing: Kagome/Sebastian _

_Rating: M (because it did involved that word, ecchi)_

_Warning: May contain molesting and nosebleed**

* * *

**_

"_Mister, are you okay? You should be fine soon though. That wound that big on someone like you… Should take an hour or two, seeing how strong you are against that guy." _

"_Urg… why would someone like…egh… you willing to help someone like me?"_

"_Because, obviously, I'm not ordinary and so are you, demon of black. Well, I'll apply this herb on you and you should be fine in a snap. After that, I'll leave you here. It's an insult to assist a demon who need none, wasn't it?"_

"…"

"_Hm, I'm done. Hope you'll take care."_

For some reason, her brain kept showing that memory like it was a really good movie all the while she worked at sweeping her shrine from the fallen, dying leaves on the ground. Her mother had left to live in China to take care of her sick aunt and her younger brother had left for the college and had found an apartment nearby, even though she hadn't seen him as much. Her grandfather, sadly, had passed away from an old age just several years ago right after she had officially retired from battling the evil beings and her trips to the past. Of course the well had closed but only because she had willed it to.

She had thought long and hard about her decisions. It was painful, leaving behind all of her friends, most especially her darling Shippou, but it was a right choice in the end.

After they had finally defeated Naraku, the despicable bastard, the monk had finally got his curse lifted and married the demon slayer as he had promised her he would if they lived through the final battle. The demon lord had just left and disappeared, most likely to receive his ward, whom he had truly loved like his daughter, even though he would never admit it, the toad servant and his two-headed creature pet. The said lord had chosen to assist them throughout the battle because he had wished to rid the world of a pesky spider.

The hanyou, as usual, did not agree with the fact that his half brother was willingly to help them or the fact he was actually in close contact of _his_ pack. However, after the battle, the hanyou had made his choice and made off somewhere, never to be seen again. That was all right, she supposed, she was over him long ago. Shippou, however, was himself debating whether or not to go with the band of kitsune that had passed by the villages recently or stay with his adopted mother.

She had encouraged him to go with them because she too needs to make a choice as well. She did not want to break his heart, but might as well soften it in the process. In the end, he did, but promised that, in the future, he will come and find her and that broke her heart and gave him a last hug and a last kiss on his cheek right before she went home for good. The neko had also gone with him, as if she would protect him for her.

The miko sighed as she managed to sweep away the last leaf of the autumn, just as the night had finally fallen. When she had put away her broom away in the shed and get ready for her studying for one of her college exams, her tingling in her spine quickly warned her of a demon lurking nearby. She spun around, her ebony hair whipping eccentrically by her action, as the miko made a sharp lilac colored glow in one of her petite, callous hands in order to protect herself if necessary.

She blinked in surprise when she recognized the demon, as he slowly appeared in her view by steadily climbing the long stair. "It's you!" She whispered out as her glow seemed to grow sharper as she was more wary than she was once was. The demon smiled gently, his scarlet red eyes closed, his hands folded together behind his back, "I bid you no harm, I promised."

The miko glared at him, even though she had saved his life, she had learned to be wary of those who she had saved, or hence they may harm her for whatever reason. The miko had learned that lesson many times before. "Is there something you want, demon of black?" She tried her best to be nice, even if she was ready to attack him if she needed to be.

The demon male just smiled still, "Well, you did save my life…" The miko let out a sharp gasp when he appeared by the miko, faster than she can sense him. He gently lifted a strand of the miko's dark hair as he noticed her to be frozen stiffened, her hand still glow, albeit more powerful than before. "If you even dare to harm me anyway, I'll purify you out of your existence!"

The demon laughed warmly, "Why would I want to do that? I simply want to repay you my debt for saving my life from before." His smooth voice even sounded like he was _actually_ smiling. "What?" The miko was thoroughly confused.

"I want to be your servant, my dear Higurashi Kagome!"

* * *

Once Kagome had said no, again she refused, and yet again she had refused. That demon was very persistence. He refused to leave her household (she did kindly to not to let him in at first but he got in anyway). Even taking over her everyday chores, he still insisted to be her servant. She did tried to explain to him that she did not need a servant and nobody in her time really need one (unless they were rich people and owned a really big mansion or even several, but no, she was not very rich at all).

The demon was thoroughly stubborn and still insisted that he be her servant. Honestly, did he have a thing for being a butler or something?

One morning she woke up to a smell of delicious breakfasts and curious, she went out of her room and entered the kitchen where the smells were coming from. She wasn't that astounded to see that annoying yet very handsome demon cooking the breakfasts. The demon looked up to the still sleep-derived miko and smiled at her and she shook her head, "Nice try, demon, but the answer is still no. I don't need anyone. I have no desire of having a servant, even if it was for free."

The male frowned and sighed, "I'm not giving up, my mistress! I can promise you that~!"

"Gah. Lemme go and eat the foods so I can go to my university in time." Kagome wasn't in a mood for that argument and just want to be done with her school today. The demon perked up in curiosity. He knew he was in different time period, after staying in Hell for a long time, but he didn't know how much had changed while he was gone.

"University? I had thought that males only go." He pondered.

"…When the last time you have been here anyway?" Kagome asked after swallowing a bite of a delicious omelet.

"Being this in 2000s, I would say… maybe in the early 1900s."

"…You have a lot to learn, demon of black. You can use my computer to learn new stuffs, seeing that you are a quite of a quick learner, but please, don't break it." Kagome sighed after finishing her morning meal after the demon shook his head, saying that he did not want to use it, in case he might break it, "Thanks for the breakfast, by the way." She was in the mood to be nice, at least.

The demon gave her a grateful smile but he said, "There is no need of thanks, milady!"

"_Gah__!_" The miko screamed out when she had disappeared from his view.

She had changed into warm clothes and prepared to leave her home with her briefcase into the bitter weather after taking care of necessary morning duties. Kagome wanted to leave soon so she can get to the train on time and not to be late for her classes for once. Kagome gave a sharp glance in the demon's way when she was descending down the stair, wrapping around a scarf around her neck as doing so, as he was standing there, waiting for her to come back. Quite like a dog, she later wondered.

After she was gone, he knew that curiosity killed the cats but he couldn't resist and began following his new mistress, since she didn't say anything about not following her or such, but knew enough to stay out of her view and out of range for her holy senses to avoid her wrath. He hadn't enough time to explore the modern city.

When he had first arrived in this world of this time, he was engaging in a long and hard fight with another one of his kind because that foe had wished to take his territory. Unfortunately, he had nearly defeated and so he had transported himself out of the demon realm and into the living world to save himself, but the foe had followed, wishing to get rid of him for good.

And so he found himself at mercy under his enemy. But luck was on his side. A beautiful miko, a rare sight for him, had seen them and got rid of that beast to save him. She had chosen to help speed up his healings and left him there afterward. He wasn't sure whether if he should be insulted for having someone to help him when he was wounded or be grateful for being saved.

He chose to be more grateful when he recognized of who that miko was. It's the miko from the legend of the Wishing Jewel. Because of that, he wanted to go back to his old calling and have her as his master, no matter how stubborn he have to be to get her to agrees to be his mistress, as his 'thanks' for saving his life. It definitely seemed to be interesting to be a servant again, especially after his former master's untimely death.

Plus that miko seemed to attach trouble like magnet and pretty cute to boot too.

When he made sure that his lady master had left into the train safely (as he was wondering at the changes with the present train from the past), he leaped onto the back of the train just as it immediately took off in an astoundingly speed. 'Ah so that's why milady called it Shinkansen, the bullet train. Very quick, indeed.'

He watched the lights of the tunnel quickly disappeared, only to be reappeared again and again, as the darkness and the light of each stop they made continued to glow and disappeared in each predictable pattern, all vanished just as they are finally out of the tunnel and he noticed the pale sky appeared from above him. There were some cottony-like clouds in the sky; however the sun seemed to be far too pale to be noticed.

The autumn made the sun almost faded, simply because changing seasons often move the sun, sometime the sun is away from the earth, sometime too close to the earth, resulting into the weather changes. He remembered this because he taught his former young master the same thing himself. He smelled the air and almost wished he hadn't. Although there were small traces of the autumn, it was practically too polluted by the humans to actually enjoy it.

He frowned at that but merely sighed and waited for the train to stop at where his mistress would set off from.

* * *

Kagome stepped off from the train as soon it made at her stop and made her way into the thick moving crowd to get her university. She rechecked her wristwatch and sighed out of the relief that she still had few minutes to spare. She still wasn't aware that she had a pushy demon at her tail, and would probably grateful later if not for this fact.

She made it in time for her exam, ignoring her friends to do so. It resulted leaving behind her three friends disgruntled, with Ayumi trying to explain that she got a different class schedule than they did. "Well, we did take same schedule together, but Kagome-chan didn't, probably because of her illnesses…" Ayumi pondered, before Eri, the bold one, huffed out, "Yea, but she still doesn't have a boyfriend! Poor Hojo-san…"

The demon perked up in curiousity as he managed to get to the area of the university and had gaze at the large building and came across hearing her three friends discussing about his mistress's supposed illnesses and a lack of a romance relationship when they're leaving the gate of the said campus. He was amused when the short haired one spoke out, "Maybe she already got someone. We hadn't talk to her in a while."

"Ooohh, I hope he was nothing like that two-timer boyfriend! And hotter too!" The straight haired one giggled out and the other two joined in, giggling together like they were the airheaded morons, in the demon's opinion. But he was curious, just who was the 'two-timer boyfriend' they're talking about?

Not to mention, if he had heard the legend that had begun almost five hundreds years ago and the supposed miko from it had instead lived in this time period, how did the miko even show up in the legend at all? It seemed that the miko held even more secrets than he had thought and he was very interested to find them out.

He spend all of his time exploring the area, without being detected, nearby, and listening into any conversation from random people around he deemed fascinating. He was getting bored, just as the classes his mistress was in finally let out. The demon disappeared into shadow as his mistress took the same route she used to get to her campus, only reverse. After a moment or two following her, he found something out of place and noticed that his mistress actually got another stalker following her as well.

His scarlet eyes narrowed but did nothing, just to see the event to unfold.

* * *

She let out a weary sigh when she made a stop into a bakery store she had frequently go to, for a quick, yummy snack for a simple reward for even getting out her classes alive. It was hard for her, since she missed so many days in her high school, due to her feudal era adventures, it was such a surprise that she even get in a good collage and it was close by too. She paid for her chocolate grazed donut and thanked the young adorable male clerk when she left the shop.

It wasn't until she finally ate all of the donut and stopped at the large gaping turn of the buildings' walls, which was called an alleyway; she felt like there was someone standing behind her. Kagome turned around and her eyes widened at him, when the stranger roughly pushed her into the dark alleyway. She didn't even have enough time to make a noise when the stranger grabbed her mouth to stop her from screaming her head off.

It was too bad that even though if a human soul is evil, her miko power wouldn't work on that human, only on anything demon related. Here she was trapped like a rat, in that man's grip. For some reason, she sorely wished that demon that she had saved would come for her and an odd name came across in her head, 'Sebastian…!'

She doesn't even have any time to ponder more on that name. She doesn't even sure that really was demon's name at all; perhaps it was just a simple thought in a bad situation. Kagome started trying to yell out of desperation when she saw a knife glinted off the sunlight from the stranger's pocket being pulled out. That was it for her, she mentally cried out, but her survival instincts were on overdrive. She suddenly bit into the leather gloved hand that belonged to the male hard and deep as she can go.

The stranger yelped out from the pain she had inflicted on him, enough so that he let her go by slamming her into the steel fence that was in the middle of the alleyway and him falling down on his ass, his knife went spinning away from him. "You bitch!" He hissed out on her, holding his injured hand. Now that Kagome got a chance to see his face, she dimly realized she may have seen him from somewhere, most possibly from television, but did not remember who he was.

She made an attempt to run around the fallen, angry man, but fell down when he grabbed her ankle. Her chin sting badly, her well endowed breasts were sore from hitting the hard ground and with weight from her body, her hands and knees were bloody from the result of hitting the stone-like ground; her body hurt everywhere, she almost want to cry in front of that damned man. But she knew that if she did cry, it would only make her life shorter if that man see it and just taunt her outright before killing her, so she tried her best to avoid crying.

For a brief second, she thought she had seen that demon in the front of the alleyway, blocking the light in her way and she also thought she saw his gentle smile and his hand outspreaded for her. But he wasn't there. Kagome was much too in pain and desperate to live to even concentrated on her miko senses. "Se…bast…ian…?" She wasn't aware that she spoke this out loud when Kagome felt that man what had attacked her had stood up and went over her body.

Kagome whimpered, she discreetly glanced up and saw him holding that shiny knife again and felt afraid for the first time in years. "Sebastian!" She whispered out, still unaware that she did so.

"You called me, milady?" A familiar smooth voice echoed out in the silent alleyway and Kagome looked ahead and see a shiny pair of leather shoes and looked up to see the very face she knew she would be thankful for. "…demon…?" She whispered out, indistinctly aware of her attacker's surprised yell and tossed an insult to him.

The assailant, out of confusion and caution, attacked the demon with the knife but missed and had his collar of his jacket grabbed by the smiling demon and he was lifted, dangling off the ground. "Milady, am I safe to assume that you had accept my offer?" He ignored the male choking and his vain attempt to stab the hand that held his shirt, as he seemed to feel no pain.

Kagome got up from her back and instead sit on the ground after moving away from the males and found herself against the wall, again she wasn't aware but she nodded to his question. The demon's eyes seemed to twinkled in happiness with her answer and turn to glare at the male who had dare to attack his mistress.

"I would be very happy to kill you, but I highly doubt that my mistress would approve of it. So I'll hurt you a little instead." With that said, he tossed him against the brick wall of the building and as the man yelled out in pain from the stinging impact on his back, the demon went and kicked him into his stomach roughly, making him unconscious.

He stepped back and holding in his reign of his lust to kill him, but instead on checking on his new lady. He went over to her and kneeled to her, "My mistress, are you alright?" Kagome numbly nodded, realizing that his eyes were avoiding her and felt cold breeze on the skin onto her chest. Her face went red when she realized that the front of her blouse was ruined and her red and black lacy bra-clad chest was revealed for all to see. Kagome immediately covered herself and because of her embarrassment, she didn't notice that her new demon servant was smirking a little.

The demon was kind enough to take off his leather jacket and insisted on putting it on her shoulders without her help. Kagome permitted him to, refusing to reveal herself again. His overcoat jacket was bigger so it had practically engulfed her, enough so she wouldn't have to worry about accidently exposing herself. Kagome realized for the first time, she hadn't been paying attention to the demon's choice of outfits. She thought that he really do look like a real life butler from Victorian Age of England she had learned about from her high school days.

Somehow, it fit him, even though he could easily be mistaken as a businessman, if one did not take a closer look.

Suddenly, Kagome realized that she had accepted his offer and mentally berating herself, cursing that the fact she now had a demon determined enough to shadow her by the every step she took and fulfilling her every whim and wishes. "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of calling the polices." He mentioned as he's urging her to sit still and let him to check her wounds but was a gentleman enough to leave the ones on her womanly areas.

"…Meh…Why are you so stubborn to be my butler? I don't really need one…" Kagome murmured out her question, thinking that the demon wouldn't answer her. To her surprise, he did, "Because I do like to pay you back somehow and I simply thought that since you saved my life, it would be a good idea to let you have my life instead." The demon explained, already hearing the infuriating sirens coming their ways.

"…That doesn't make any sense to me, but fine, do whatever you want." She muttered out, looking depleted, flinching when the demon checked out her minor wounds on her knees and her hands too suddenly. The demon noticed and instantly apologized, at which Kagome had waved off. Kagome then insisted onto getting up but the demon wouldn't have it, as a butler, he must also care about her health as well, but commented that if she really wanted to get off the ground, he would be happy to take her in his arms.

Kagome wasn't so sure and was nervous, but it sure did beat sitting on the uncomfortable hard ground, she nodded, missing the small smirk on his face as he bowed down to picked her up in his arms in bridal style. They saw the police cars coming and the demon held his mistress tight to his chest, though he knew what their jobs were, he still didn't trust them to come any closer to the small woman.

They appeared into front of them and asking too many questions at a time, at which Kagome was having difficulty getting and answering them so the demon answered each of the questions, not even bothering to put her down or even asking her if she would like him to answer the polices instead. Kagome had sighed in relief when she saw the same man that had assaulted her was being carried away in a police car. But she also noticed that the same man was very hysterical and was screaming about the man that was holding her was a devil and such, fear was in his eyes.

But the police officers merely thought him was trying to plead that he was a nut basket somehow and brutally ignoring him. The demon had continued to answering their questions, still with her in his arms. Funny, she never felt so small before and it wasn't her first time that she had been held in this way, most of the males that had done so had _almost_ the same built like the demon in black. Then again, most of them weren't _that_ slim or even feel as _powerful_ as him.

Kagome snapped her head back to the police officer when he mentioned that she was lucky to be alive because the assaulter had been killing women in this neighborhood. He had been on the news many times, trying to find him, but the bastard had been too good at hiding, which made it difficult for them to find him. She blinked her bright blue eyes, trying to take this all in.

All too quickly, she heard the demon, "I'll be taking her home now. If you have any more questions or such, please do call us. The missus is very worn out and need her rest immediately, so if you please, we'll be on our ways." His voice was cold, cold enough to cause the police officer to take a few steps back in fright before the officer quickly nodded and let them to go in their ways. The demon nodded, Kagome still in his arms, before walking back to the shrine. Not once did the officer had stop and think about how the male in black had phased his comment because he sounded too much like possessive yet very much like obedient to the lady in his arms at the same time.

Few moments passed and Kagome noticed something, "Hey, are we going to the Shinkansen?" The demon shook his head as he walked into a rather very vacant sidewalk, "No, I'll take you through a different route, ma'am. It's much too crowded and you are not feeling too well to put up with that." Kagome nodded lightly in understanding, curious of what sort of a transportation he was talking about.

"I hope you don't have a fear of height, ma'am."

"…? No, I don't. At least I don't think so." She shook her head in a negative. The demon stopped abruptly, looking down to his mistress' face, "Good, then hold on tight." It was so sudden that Kagome could only hear a _woosh_ and a pair of wings flapping loudly against the air before finding herself so far up in the atmosphere, everything down below, people, buildings, and parks looked like ants to her. Kagome grabbed the front of his shirt and buried her face in it, fear overtaking her body, briefly noticing the wings with velvet-soft black feathers out of the demon's back, already speechless.

Momentarily, she thought childishly that they were pretty and wished that she had them too, that is if she wasn't so scared of how far up there they were. Surely her home was not that far! She let out a whimper and made a small comment, breaking her trapped voice, "I'm not scared of the height but not that far up!"

She couldn't hear him chuckling over the flapping of the wings and the wind but she could feel his chest rumbling. Another _woosh_ and they are already at the ground of the Higurashi shrine. Kagome wanted to get down so she could feel her feet touch the ground but the demon refused to bulge, still insisting that she still did not feel too well and need her rest immediately. She pouted, realizing that this is a battle that could not be won.

They went in the house and went to her room. He then put her down on her bed before went back up to get her pajama and came back to her. Fortunately, she changed into them herself with him out of her room. She was about to leave her room, so to put her clothes into the washer machine and to throw away the torn one into a trashcan but the demon stopped her, saying that she should not be overdoing herself and putting clothes into the washer and taking care of trashes were now his duties, not hers.

He made her to go back to her bed and left her pouting and feeling useless. Again, curiosity stuck into her mind and she stopped the demon before he goes outside of her room, "Oi, what's your name? If you're here permanently, might as well let me have something to call you with."

"Call me whatever you like, ma'am." He smiled at her, holding her tattered and dirty clothes in his hands. Kagome frowned, "…Do you have a name that _you_ like? I'm not very good name-picker, you see…"

"…Hm, well then you can call me Sebastian if you like." He smiled before he left out of her room, leaving her to rest. 'Sebastian…wait, isn't that a name I thought earlier?' She pondered, frowning.

Not long after, she had fallen asleep and got woken up by Sebastian so she can eat her dinner he had just made. He also informed her that she won't be going to school tomorrow and the next day as they had heard about the incident earlier and had thought it would be a good idea for her to get some rest, thinking that she might be too traumatized from what had happened to her. Kagome nearly had a coughing fit over her foods when Sebastian had told her that it was already all over the news.

She nearly cried, she could already hear of all of the blasted concerned voices and the ringing off the hook from the phones that won't let her to have a moment peace. Startled, Sebastian asked if she was all right and that perhaps he could take it off the news until she was able to rest fully or whatnot. She shook her head, commenting that would be impossible to do that if the people had already seen it.

But he just smiled and disappeared.

* * *

Eerily, everything was quiet in the next morning when she woke up, completely expecting the constant ringing of the phones. Kagome dimly realized that she had fallen asleep and that the tray of her devoured dinner was gone, presumably taken away from her room by Sebastian. She smelt yummy foods being cooked as she got up, choosing to leave her pajama on since she's not attending to her college today. She stood up and was surprised at how tired she felt and how much pain she felt and had to force herself to walk downstairs.

Sebastian spotted her over the stove with a white apron on (_when did I have an apron like that? I thought Mama took them all.)_ and frowned, "Milady, you should stay in your bed. I'll just carry up the breakfast." Kagome shrugged as she went over to the dining table and flopped in her chosen seat, now unsure what to do, since she was so used to doing things for herself. Before Sebastian came along, there was nobody in the Shrine except herself so it was a little lonely sometime. So perhaps he could keep her company?

…Plus where is the hell was he sleeping anyway? She doesn't remember having chosen a room for him. Curious, she had asked and he answered, "Oh, I hope you don't mind, Ma'am, I had chosen to stay in a room under yours." She shrugged as she thoughtfully pondered. That used to be her brother's room and it was quite a bit messy, even still when he had moved out. Kagome did try to clean it out but it would never stay spotless at all. She made a mental note to check in the room that now belonged to Sebastian. Maybe he had managed to fix the problem.

"I don't mean to intrude but would you mind if I check your room, at least? My brother had left behind a huge mess and I'm just curious if you did actually clean it out." She asked, assuring the male that she won't be too nosy or any sort. Sebastian smiled, "I don't mind at all. Your brother didn't leave anything that pose of challenging to me."

Dimly, she realized that they had fallen into a conversation as she ate and appreciated her breakfast served by Sebastian. Maybe it wasn't so bad having him as her butler, since he had kept her company. Never once had she remembered about the lack of phone ringing until two days later.

"Gahhh…look at how many messages I got!" She grimaced at her recorder, as it blipping the glowing red numbers. She had struggled to reply everyone that had called her earlier and tried to catch up but soon gave up when it got too overwhelming for her and had turned off and left 'opened' the phones. Just so they wouldn't make anymore nauseating noises. She still left the recorder on so she would call them back, one at a time. Sebastian just looked at her in pity as he was cleaning the dishes.

She went on the internet and found out that someone had 'deleted' and been 'delaying' their 'Kagome's Incident' newscast couple of days before, just after they had only showed thirty seconds of it. Kagome was lucky that it didn't exactly give out her identity. She wondered how the heck her college had found out about it and assumed that the cops must have told them. She had glanced at Sebastian who was cleaning the carpet, just as he had looked away, looking a bit uncomfortable.

She is not going to ask how he had done that, figuring that he must had done it to give her more rest and to spare her the constant concerns of her friends and her family, even if it was only for two days.

* * *

A/N: Oh, dear! I wrote this a long time ago! Therefore I cannot remember what happened next or should I waste anymore time on it. I hate it when anything was gathering dust in a folder so…it deserved to be read by other peoples other than me. Sorry about it being uncompleted and most likely being riddled with mistakes too. But like I told you before, it was just an idea. An idea that didn't get to be finished, that is. More of a pity, if you ask me.

*died* Good gods! Here's one under a pile of dust! I do not like having unfinished shots in my folders. Might as well and toss it out in the open.

I've pretty much cringed at this one though. It's kind of corny, in my opinion. And the errors…Oh, my gawd…*is ashamed*

Bleh, no promises on me coming back and complete it though… Or edit it.

Do **NOT** touch this without my permission.

**You'll Be My Death**

PS: To those that was a fan of To End the Endless from my another account, not to sound desperate or anything, but I'd highly suggest you to review it if you want it to update today.

PSS: Oh and **Merry **early **Christmas**!__


	3. To Cage a Wild Bird

_**To Cage a Wild Bird**_

_Somehow, a prisoner, a demon, had escape from the angels. Starving and weakened from her prison of a hundred years, she still managed to kill a few to make her escape to the living plane._

_She went into hiding to recover her wounds but she was discovered by a twisted little boy and his demonic, smiling butler. Forced to work for him or in case her life be lost to the butler's hands, as she was too weak to defeat him, she must live with their oddities._

_Pairing: Sebastian/Kagome/Ciel (Major, late), Oc/Kagome (Slight)_

_Note: This takes place sometime after 'Jack the Ripper' chapter/episode _

_Warnings: References to Christianity (possibly be wrong), violence, bad languages, and other twisted actions involved. Also contained possible OOCness of the characters and do contain few original characters of my own_

_Oneshot!

* * *

_

"_She escaped! Capture her, capture her at all costs!"_

"_D…damn y…ou…"_

"_Never had I seen such a pitiful sight. All of you are so pathetic."_

"_But my love…why won't you come to the light? To me?"_

"_You? I would much rather kiss the devil's ass than be with you. Oh, wait. I am one."_

_A smile quirked on her lips, "You should never try to tame a wild animal…Pity you do not know that."

* * *

_

"Oh? There's somebody in that alley, Sebastian." The young master of Phantomhive lightly commented out as he noticed a pale grey light glowed briefly in the narrow, dark path and heard a pair of large wings flapped weakly. A lone black feather gently floated out of that path. The butler smirked in an amusement as he realized what it was. "Heh. Would you like me to check it out, Master?"

They had been shopping for an hour and currently just wandering around, because the young noble boy had wanted to stay out of his manor just a little bit longer. He had been so busy; he hadn't a chance to get some fresh air lately, so he chose to take a break for once. However the sky had begun to change colors as the night was falling.

"…I am curious, so yes." The boy nodded to his butler and he placed down the bags of the things the boy had brought for his amusements. He then went to the alleyway and his smirk widened, "Why, it's only a lost girl." His red-strained cinnamon eyes looked on the crumbled, heaving body of slender female with chains everywhere on her body in a glee. He took a notice of blood pooling around her. Sebastian kneeled in front of her, still unable to see her face as it was bowed and her long, inky hair was in front of her face like a waterfall, pooling around onto her blood.

He reached out to her, only to get grabbed by the female's tiny hand in a rather bone-crunching tightness. Sebastian let out a heckling laughter, so low that his master couldn't hear it. "Leave me be." The female, her head still bowed, hissed out in a warning. He smirked, "Hm. We'll see…" His head turned to the noble boy, "Master, I believe she's rather harmless. What would you like me to do?" He called out to his young master.

The boy quirked an eyebrow, "Let me see." He walked behind the man, knowing that his things won't be stolen and if they are, his butler can always get them back anyway, and took a look at the still heaving female. "I can't see her face. Lift it up."

The butler attempted to lift her head after somehow weeding away his hand from her grip, but had gotten bitten by the two pairs of rather sharp canines, "Oh! Feisty, are you not?" Despite his new wounds on his finger, he managed to get it out and tried again and did it successfully. They looked on in a twisted interest as a pair of deep blue eyes glaring daggers to them, a drop of blood slowly seeped off from her angelic face. She's also unhealthy pale, looking quite a bit ill, but yet still looking so beautiful. She huffed for air, also seemly out of breath. She was clothed into a rather loose one piece leather, looking more like a bag than a dress, which was down to her knees, with many sorts of silver chains and locks wrapped around and hanging off from her.

Although she's wearing a baggy dress, the wrapping chains did help showed her slender curves. Her hair was matted and untamed, like it hadn't been taken care of in years, but still somehow looked very appealing.

She growled in warning to them, "Ah, ah, that's might not be a good idea, pretty girl." The tall male smiled down to her like she was but a stray dog as his hand took on a rather tight grip on her chin to keep her head up. "What do you want from me? Leave me be!" The wounded female snarled at them. Sebastian took off his eyes from her to look on his young master in question.

The boy pondered for few moments, "Say…Do we need any extra hands in my manor?" The butler hummed in amusement and answered him, "Well, I like to think we don't but I supposed an extra hand wouldn't hurt. Perhaps she could be a stable caretaker? Or a housekeeper while we're gone?"

Hearing him suggesting such a thing caused her to snarl angrily, one of her hands snapped back to impaled the male into his stomach, the only area she could reach right now and the other snapped the bones into the hand that held her jaws hostage. The crack rang loudly as Sebastian fell back onto the ground, almost hitting his master, a thin line of blood dribbled out of his lips, as she pulled back a now bloody claw that had stabbed into his abdomen. There was a small hole in it; his vest already grew darker where it was from the blood.

"Sebastian…!" The boy master glanced at the female who had attacked his butler, unsure whether if he needs to be angry at her for being aggressive, but find that she looked too much like an animal that had been backed into a corner as she had backed against a bricked wall. She tried to protect herself. That's all to it and he found that it would be too cruel to be mad at her.

She just felt threatened by their forward approach.

His butler got up on his knees, his hand on his healing stomach, and chuckled, "My, my, that was foolish of me. I do apologize for that, madam." He smiled, even as he still had a line of blood on his chin. The female growled low, her eyes afraid.

"Master, what would you like to do?" He looked back on his master in question without any sort of curiousity in his eyes. "…Take her with us anyway. Do what you have to do, Sebastian. I do agree with you for the fact that we need more hands around the manor." He ordered him as he walked back to his things that he had brought. His butler smiled as he stood up, his wound all but gone, blood no longer seen, even on his dark-colored vest, as he bowed to him, "Of course, Master Ciel." Even a hole that the female gave him was gone as well. Is he human?

Fortunately for them, the female was much too tired to fight anymore and barely even give out a peep when Sebastian had picked her up in the bridal style. He walked over to the pile of Ciel's things with her in his arms and seemly to be debating what to do with them if he can't carry them himself. Then he looked at the woman and shrugged. She barely even reacted when Sebastian had dumped couple of the bags onto her belly and forced her to hold a bag or two in her hand. Her other hand was trapped between her body and the male's own so it couldn't hold a bag without dropping it.

Sebastian got last of them in his hands since it wasn't that hard to do as the female was _tiny_. She had fallen to half-asleep on their way to the carriage, her hand still held on the bags. She didn't realize that the tall male had placed her on the couch inside the carriage or that he had weeded away the bags from her to put them in the back. She didn't realize that the boy master had been staring at her skeptically or with interest on the opposite seat from hers.

She slept the whole way to the manor of the Phantomhive.

"Master, should I let her to stay asleep? And to bring her to a servant's room?" The female heard that tall male's voice after hearing the horses' hooves stopped abruptly and a door snapped open. She felt some movement in the carriage and guessed that the boy must have stepped off. The young boy's, "Yes, she'll need it for tomorrow. Introduce her in the morning then make her work. Perhaps she'll do better than the other threes. If she is, put her as a housekeeper but until then, she'll be the stable caretaker." He paused for a moment before continuing on, "If she's unsure of what to do, help her at least. If she's rebelling, restrain her in however way you can, if you're unable to, kill her."

"Yes, milord, I understood."

"…What happened to her? Do you know? I means she **is** one of your…_kind_, am I not right?"

"I do not know, Master Ciel, but I can find out. Yes, I believe so, but I don't know how…skilled she is. I supposed we can find out sooner or later."

"Hm. It should prove interesting."

"Yes, milord."

Then everything went silence and the sleep took her for the night, the shadow healing her wounds and somewhat satisfying her hunger for a time. She dimly realized that there was something different about her shadow and assumed the tall male in black must had been helping her in some way, just to get her to be ready for tomorrow.

Just _who_ was he?

* * *

The woman woke up in the early morning, just as the sun was beginning to appear, and found herself in a comfy bed. Something she hadn't touched since she had been in prison and she appreciated that. She got up and again found herself without these annoyingly heavy chains and was happy to be able to no longer to carry these burdens. She looked around in the room and saw that it was a fairly small white room with a good-sized window.

She spotted a simple vanity mirror against a wall, not faced directly to her but rather to a door on the opposite wall. There was a small, simple dresser against the wall, faced to her bed. She noticed that there were folded clothes on top of it. She assumed that she was supposed to wear it for today. The female got off the bed, pushing off her blanket as doing so; her small feet touched the hardwood floor and padded toward to the vanity.

She frowned when she saw herself into the mirror. Her hair was a cloud of blackness, untamed for years and spotted a hairbrush. She sighed as she seated herself and ready to challenge her damnable hair. A half hour later, her hair was back into the straight, luscious black waterfall she recognized, her bang framing her face. She got up and changed into the clothes from on the dresser. She blinked when she realized it wasn't a maid outfit but since she was going to work as a stable caretaker, being a maid wasn't very suited for that type of the job.

The female patted down her button-up white shirt, almost seemed too large for her form, and tucked it in her blackish-brown slack. She plucked a black leather belt and looped it around her waist, through the loops of her slack, to hold it up. The female blinked, spotting the socks and the black working boots on the floor next to the dresser and sighed, she put them on as well.

"Meh." She took a look in a mirror and realized that she seemed too much out of the place being in this outfit but somewhat fitting for her. She was a bit taller than she remembered but shrugged it off. She glanced at a clock sitting on her bedside and realized that she was up, she guessed, little too early so she wasn't sure whether if she should wait for that man to come by or just to wander around the manor.

Speak of the _devil_, there was a knock on the door and she went up to open it, only to realize that it was the same man from yesterday. She quickly looked down, hoping that the man won't hold a grudge of what she did to him, already seeing him as her superior, even for a short period of time. She would _mind_ about that, if she wasn't so weak from her starvation but now, she just wanted to live.

The man in black quirked out a sarcastic smile, seemly already read her mind, "Don't dread too much on that, missus. Past is past, after all…Now, since you woke up earlier than everyone here, I supposed I could give you a tour around here." He seemed to appreciate that she had woke up early but she wasn't so sure.

He gestured her to follow him around the manor so she made sure that the door was shut and did as he asked her to. He pointed out that the hallway they're in are the servant's hallway and mentioned the fact that the room she was in are now her room. He pointed out what room is what or whom they belonged to. So far he only mentioned four names of the servants of this mansion and she guessed that she's now the newest servant of this manor.

He said quite a few insults of three servants in particular and mentioned the fact that he hope _she_ wouldn't cause him any problems as well.

Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the hallway, nearly causing her to crash into him. "…?"

"I had forgotten to introduce myself, haven't I?" Seeing her shook her head in a negative, he kept on, "They called me Sebastian. I'm the butler of Phantomhive. Yours, missus? Or shall I name you instead?"

She got a feeling that the name he had is probably wasn't his real name but kept it quiet anyway. She replied his question, "…My name is…Kagome. That is my original name, to be honest."

He seemed surprised of hearing her real name but quickly composed himself and smiled, "Kagome? Hm, that _is _a good name. Good to meet you, missus." He bowed to her, in which she returned the same gesture. "Same here as well, Mr. Sebastian."

"Ah. Let us keep on going on our tour, hm?" He smiled again before he turned around and resuming the tour.

After they finished the tour, it was about the time that all of the servants woke up and Sebastian told her to wait in the kitchen and to keep an eye on the cooking breakfast on the stove for everyone. Before he left, he had asked if she wanted some breakfast as well, unsure if she would eat them or not. She nodded; she was so hungry that she would eat anything, even if it would only satisfy her a tiny bit. The 'human' food wasn't exactly good for her lacking diets but it would do to keep her hunger at bay.

She sat down on a stroll, eyeing the morning meals to make sure that they won't burn. Few moments passed and Kagome heard few surprised voices and a stampede coming to the kitchen. She turned her head to the door and blinked, feeling very nervous. It was so sudden. A door burst opened, nearly giving the female a heart attack and there revealed a young red-haired maid with _very_ thick glasses, a young boy-like male with short blond hair and a pair of green eyes whom looked like a gardener of some sort, and a tall male with dirty blond hair and stubbles of a beard and a pair of brown eyes with a burning cigarette dangling off from his lips. He looked like a chef.

Kagome absentmindedly took a note that it was the gardener boy who had opened the door and he had contained a power strong enough to damage the wall when the door hit it.

She realized her personal space was being invaded and had to bend backward to breathe her own air when the three faces were zoomed too close to her own, "Gah?" She wanted to kill them for assaulting her personal space so badly but held it in check, knowing that Sebastian would not appreciate the blood on the floor. "So you're the newest servant here? Kagome, right?" The gardener boy asked boldly, his face the closest to hers.

She could barely nod, "Yes. Mr. Sebastian was the one who had hired me, sir."

She again took note that the girl seemed a bit jealous and the chef man seemed interested and curious. Kagome had almost fallen off from her stroll with them being too close. "You three, at least be some decent and allow her have some space!" Sebastian's voice cut through the awkward silence like butter and the trios 'epped!' and backed off.

Kagome soon move forward in her seat in a normal position and sighed. She blinked when she noticed there was a laughing chibified old man sitting on a floor on the mat, sipping a tea behind Sebastian. "…"

Sebastian coughed, "I do apologize for their behaviors. They were so surprised to hear that we're getting another hired help and I couldn't discipline them in time…Anyway…Introduce yourselves!" He ordered the three servants and they yelped and obeyed him, the chef man was the first one to establish himself, "Hey, I'm Bardory, you can call me Bard and I'm a chef here. Nice to meet you, miss." He gave her a smile, a wink, and a thumb up. Kagome got a feeling that he's just a good-natured fellow.

The gardener boy was next and was very happy to tell her who he was, "I'm Finnian, I don't mind if you call me Finny! And I'm a gardener of Phantomhive. It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Kagome." He seemed like a very hyper-happy boy and he reminded her of a certain boy she knew and loved. She nodded to him and gave him a small, modest smile. He seemed embarrassed and had a blush on his face as he was rubbing his head. He went from a perky young male to a shy boy in a second flat when he saw the female smiling at him.

The maid girl was next and she was somewhat cold yet clumsy at the same time, "I'm Meirin. I'm a maid of this house." Sebastian seemed to be a slightly annoyed about her introduction but he noticed that Kagome just took it in the stride so he decided he won't punish her this time around.

Kagome looked at the old man, curious, and Sebastian blinked before realizing that he had forgotten to introduce him, "Oh, this is Tanaka, he's the steward." Sebastian told her and Kagome nodded in understanding. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Kagome and I'll be working as a…" She looked at the butler before continuing, annoyance flashed through her azure eyes, "-stable caretaker for the Phantomhive manor. I hope I'll do a good job." She spoke quietly before she bowed to them.

Finny couldn't help himself, "So you'll be taking care of horses? I'll guide you to there if Mr. Sebastian is okay with it!"

The butler nodded in agreement but told him to wait a little bit longer because they're weren't exactly done yet. Finny smiled and was happy to wait, saying that he'll be outside in the back garden when she's ready. He then sat next to her and the other two sat the other side of the table. Sebastian had finished cooking the morning meals and served them to the servants. The breakfast wasn't as grand as the master's but it sure was tasty, Finny told Kagome as he kept on chatting about himself and the others all the while munching on his breakfast.

She found out that Bard had always carried a hidden flamethrower and that Finny still doesn't know how he could actually hide such a huge item under his clothes so well. Bard barked out a laugh at his confusion and told him that it was a secret and he's not going to tell anybody about it. Kagome realized that Meirin was actually pretty good with the card games and got really good eyesight for farther away but not so good if things are too close to her face, that's when she usually messed up from what Finny said. Meirin blushed, seemly already warming up to the taller female, protesting a little that she doesn't messed up that _badly_.

Then she learned from them that Finny was really strong and tended to break a tree (Really, a tree? She thought, surprised) in half sometime once a week because he doesn't know how to contain his strength. Finny had cried out that it wasn't true, it was actually once a month! But both Bard and Meirin shook their heads in disagreement and decided to change the subject.

They had been eating their breakfast, Finny the quickest and Kagome the slowest. The gardener boy finished first and placed the plate into the sink, it took a minute for Kagome to realize that Sebastian the butler and the old man Tanaka had disappeared, probably tending to the master. It also took a moment for her to realize that she had been rather quiet around the trio because they looked at her a bit funny after Finny asked a question.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I was just getting being used to being here. Can you repeat that question again, please?" Kagome looked at Finny, apologizing as she took a small bite to eat. "Well, you had to know that we're _the_ servants of the Phantomhive…So what _can _you do to protect the master?" He sounded so serious for a young hyper-happy male. She noticed the other two seemed serious as well, their eyes watching her sternly. Kagome frowned, realizing that there was a _purpose _under that question.

They were the bodyguards of the Phantomhive Manor.

Finny, the gardener, is the superhuman of the sort and he's the powerhouse of the manor, who wields a terrify strength to crush a human's body into the dust.

Bard, the chef, is the former soldier and is the tactician of the manor, should all else fails, they both turn to him.

Meirin, the maid, is the sniper assassin of the manor and could kill a man few miles away.

Sebastian, the butler, is the demon who can kill a thousand men in one go. He's the demon of the manor, although Kagome highly doubt the servants knew about that.

Tanaka, the old man steward…well, she doesn't know what he can do really, but something told her he's the last resort of the manor for the master.

And now her…

She took a brief moment to think before giving them the answer, "To be honest, I'm a jack-of-all-trades…I can do anything what the master want me to do…" She admitted, refusing to brag more about herself, especially when she had gotten very rusty over a century and need more training to catch up. So she left it very vague. Thankfully though, they understood. "Ah." Finny grinned, "That's awesome! I would love to see it myself soon! Whatever you can do."

Kagome detected a bit of skeptic from Bard and she looked at him, "…Heh." Bard blinked before grinning when he saw her looking at him, knowing of him being cynical. Meirin looked at her now with a bit of admiration in her glasses. Kagome still couldn't see her eyes but oh, well.

They all finished their breakfast and placed all of the plates into sink. Kagome felt a little sick in her stomach but somewhat better, knowing she will need to find another source of her meal to get slightly better until the butler will allow her to eat souls again.

She knew he wouldn't let her, even if she's starving to near death, because she can feel it in her bones. He didn't want her to have enough energy to fight back against him, until he's finished with whatever he's here for.

Kagome, personally, didn't like digesting human souls, seeing them as living entities, but she didn't have a choice. She became what she is now because she _had_ to.

Finny bolted to the outside, to the garden, telling her that he'll wait for her. Bard remained into the kitchen, washing plates, and Meirin had left somewhere, presumably to dust something. Kagome wasn't so sure what to do so she remained into the kitchen with Bard.

A minute passed and she felt a shadow jolted her and realized that she was supposed to meet the master of the manor. She left with Bard's looking questioningly at her retreating back. He too thought that the butler was supposed to get her but shrugged it off as he was raising the plates out of the water.

She's really a mystery, all right.

* * *

Kagome found her way toward the master's study room without a help of the shadow, choosing to use her senses instead. Her senses had dulled an awful lot so she thought it would be a best time to start using them again. She stopped in front of a door and knocked swiftly against it. "Come in." She heard the young boy's voice echoed out and opened the door and entered the room.

She shut the door, figuring it would be best to keep the privacy in. Kagome looked up and saw the same boy from yesterday, relaxing into his plush chair, his eyes, almost the same color as her own, watched the newest servant closely. Kagome realized he no longer had that eye-patch on and that his right eye had a glowing lilac-colored pentagram on it.

That boy…he made a deal with the devil.

No wonder why that butler was here. He must be after that child's soul all along. Really, overly-selective much?

She stood quietly, refusing to speak until the master asked her to, her back straight. The child then seemed pleased with the female's body language before changing his expression into something like serious, "What's your name and why are you here?" Here, he meant on the human plane, not inside of his manor.

Kagome was taken back but knowing that the demon butler of his could kill her if she didn't say anything and answered, "You are welcome to call me Kagome and I…escaped and ended up here." She struggled to explain without revealing too much in which she does preferred to keep quiet.

Once again, he seemed slightly satisfied with her answer, although the butler, seemed to her, was very interested into finding her out. "Alright, Ka-go-me." The boy master struggled with the pronunciation of her slightly foreign name a bit, "You are…**one** of _him_, yes?" He pointed rudely to Sebastian, which seemed to have blanched a bit with his master's insolence.

Kagome merely nodded but to be honest, she wasn't so sure what _sort_ she was and doesn't really care about it anyway. "Ah…Oh, yes, I should introduce myself, should I not?" The boy master set his elbows onto his desk with the hands clasped together and placed it under his chin, "I'm Ciel of the Phantomhive and I do hope you'll do well in this manor, Kagome."

Already, her name rolled off his tongue a little too easily, even after his brief struggle to pronounce it right. Kagome felt a little disturbed with how quickly he can learn. She bowed, "I do hope so as well, milord." Sebastian smiled at how quickly and easy it was to get her…loyalty, albeit unwillingly. He knew she was too much weak to fight him and didn't want to get killed already. But something told him he would need to find a way to get it for real when she is almost at her prime, however slowly that would be.

A sharp gleam appeared in his dark cinnamon eyes and vanished as quickly as it had come. He couldn't wait to enforce his dominion over her by then! Sebastian could just taste the power she would wield when she's fully recovered.

The female glanced up to the smiling butler before looking away, waiting to be dismissed by Ciel. The boy master stared at her before sighing and let her go, telling her that if he have a need of her, he'll send Sebastian to get her. She bowed again and left. Ciel unclasped his hands and backed against his seat, eyeing the taller male warily. He can always tell when his butler was up to something and most of the time usually spells disaster to a poor individual. He hadn't quite forgiven him of instilling an idea of his deceased aunt an idea of 'let's-make-Ciel-dress-like-a-girl!' incident.

He just hoped that it wouldn't be him this time.

* * *

Kagome met up with Finny outside, just as he was feting over a plant he had accidently killed. She scratched her cheek, unsure of what to do when she noticed Finny was in near tears. "Finnian…" Kagome sighed, spotting a potted plant nearby and looked around. It seemed to do well with the rest of the vegetation life so she decided to use that as a replacement, sensing that nobody will miss it.

"Why won't you use that one instead?" Kagome heaved it over to where Finny was crouching, getting his attention. "Hm? …Ah, that's perfect! I'm sure nobody will mind if I use that!" He perked up. Kagome nodded, crouching next to him, "Why don't I help you this time, kay?" Finny seemed to be hesitated but was willingly to have her help him. Kagome pulled the plant out, with the roots and all, out of the orange pot after Finny got rid of the dead plant and dug a decent-sized hole for its replacement.

Kagome carefully placed the plant into it and Finny closed the hole around the green plant. Finny set back on the ground, admiring it before grinning happily. "Well, whadda know! It'll do just perfectly! Thanks, Kagome!" He had a pink strain on his face as he was rubbing his head sheepishly. Kagome smiled modestly at him.

Then Finny perked up, "Ah, that's right. I'm supposed to lead you to the stable, right?"

She nodded. They stood up from the dirt, dusting themselves up, then went to the area with horses and few of various carriages, with Finny pulling Kagome along. From behind him, Kagome wrinkled her nose at the smell and sighing quietly, 'I always get the worst jobs. Oh, well. Nothing I can do, I guess.' She had nothing against the horses, really. They're one of most majestic beasts she had ever known, it's just that they're not one of the cleanest animals to take care of. Plus it _wasn't_ that bad.

All she had to do was clean the stable often enough, grooms the beasts, exercise them, feed them and give them water. Just giving them their basic needs, really. Kagome do have common senses, after all, even if it were pretty left unused until after her escape.

Finny ushered her into the small barn when it finally came in view and told her of what she was supposed to do, which were what she already knew from right off. Then he happily told her the name of each horse, because all of them were trained for different purposes.

Such as racehorses (because Ciel does bet on horse racing, although he doesn't really like it. It was just a thing that most, if not all, nobles do to up show the others and Ciel does not like to be beaten or be called a coward.), carriage-pullers, hunter horses, etc.

Kagome nodded in understanding, although she may have to change some of the horses' name because some of them sounded truly ridiculous. She guessed either Finny or Meirin may be the one who named them. "Do you think you can handle it, Miss Kagome?" Finny asked as he was just about to leave to return to his gardening. "Yes, I think so. If I need your help in any way, I'll call you."

The boyish gardener grinned at her just as he vanished from her view. Kagome sighed as she looked at the neighing horses in their own individual stall. Most of them seemed nervous or wary of her and she can understand why. All animals usually do know from right of the bat that a person is not a normal human. Smart creatures, they are.

She supposed she may have to work a bit harder to earn their trust. Kagome then noticed one particular horse that had been watching her without a hint of fear in it's' eyes and realized that it might belongs to that butler. It was obvious. It was sleek black and had the same colored eyes that Mr. Sebastian had; the red-strained cinnamon eyes.

"Teh. Go figures." She mumbled to herself, eyeing that beast warily as she went to get a shovel of some kind to pick up their messes and something to carry them. Finny told her that sometime, even though he doesn't like it, they do make a great fertilizer for some plants, and it's better to put them outside on a pile somewhere close by. "Bleh." She wanted so badly to insult that bastard of a demon.

* * *

Months went by and the servants were already used to Kagome's presences, accepting her as a member of their little odd makeshift family. Already, she was near at her prime of her health, having been eating a large wild animal once in a while. It wasn't' something she really wanted to do nor was proud of but either it was starving to death or to eat something else other than human souls. They haven't exactly seen what she _can_ do but they knew fully well enough that she was a pretty good servant because she worked hard and never once had she made either Sebastian or Ciel angry with her. That was a miracle in itself.

Because of that, she was technically _promoted_ as a housekeeper, especially when the master and butler were gone. Kagome does a pretty good job of keep the oddball trios in bay. She still takes care of horses however.

"Hm?" Kagome sensed something a bit off. The others noticed. Kagome was fussing at Meirin for something she did, inside the kitchen when she quickly got distracted. They knew that whenever she seemed like she had felt something was very off, it was always accurate, and it was better to stay on the top of the things, and pay attention to her. "Hey, what's wrong, Miss Kagome?" Meirin softly asked, after her embarrassment wore off after accidently destroying a vase.

"…I think we should get ready. There are intruders coming by. And wasn't that _brat_ staying here for a night?" The _brat_ was Elizabeth Middleford and she was staying over for a night because she wanted to see Ciel for something or other. That little girl had lost Kagome's respect right away when she was trying to force Kagome to wear something she absolutely flat out refused to wear, was trying to make her to do something that Kagome refused to do, and she tried to force Kagome to tell Lizzie who she really was. The trios realized that Lizzie was trying to break into Kagome's past, just because she thought it would be a great story to tell.

Kagome was still pissed about that, apparently. Not even they would try to go that far. Sure, Finny, Meirin, and Bard are very curious about her past but even they had a past they didn't want to talk about so they understood and backed off. But Lizzie didn't get it. It was when that everybody, including her fiancée, Ciel, realized she was pretty dumb, well, more than they thought she was.

The little girl was very interested in Kagome because she had never seen an Asian person before and that she was very pretty, someone she would like to 'play' with.

Everybody felt sorry for Kagome. It was also humiliating for her as well so whenever Kagome figured out that Lizzie was coming over, she would just go and hide inside the stable, the only place that Lizzie wouldn't go because it was very 'stinky'. Because of that, Lizzie would be the very last person she would ever felt the need to protect her.

Everybody got tensed up and Kagome told them to split up to the every side of the manor and told the old man Tanaka to protect the brat. They all obeyed and disappeared to their position. The dark-haired female hissed out when she recognized some of the intruders and send out a shadow signal to the butler (much like telephones for the demon kinds, really), whom was somewhere else in the city with the master, to tell him of the coming intruders.

She then jumped out to the closed front gate out of the kitchen, since she was the one that would be guarding the north side of the manor. Kagome received a signal from Sebastian, telling her to do the best to keep them away, kill if necessary. She understood and found that Sebastian will be coming back with the master because Ciel demanded that he wanted to know who would dare to do such a thing. Until then, she must stop them from damaging the manor (or least to avoid having too much of calamity) and try to protect all of the servants if it get too much for them.

Kagome again understood and stood her ground, waiting for anybody who would be bold enough to attack her. She however didn't tell Sebastian who the intruders may be because she felt it was something she must deal with herself.

She hissed loudly, much like a feline would when pissed, when a person appeared in the distance in a fog that had somehow suddenly appeared, a person who had dare to wear such a bold white outfit and had a pair of large white wings upon its' back. "Ah…My, my, so this is where you had been, my love." The person purred out as they were approaching closer to her. Kagome let out a snarl when she realized there were few others with them. "Don't think you can take me down so easily, _Gabriel_!"

His ocean-green eyes looked longingly at her, his lips curved upward in a wicked smile as his long spider silk-like white hair whispered from behind him, "Ahh, still rebellious, are you not?" He gave her a mock sigh of a disappointment, his slender hand stroked through his long snow-hued hair absentmindedly, "Not even the hard time I made you spent in your prison seemed to do you any good. Now…how in the world had you gotten out?" His almond-shaped ocean-green eyes narrowed, instantly changed into the color of golden.

Kagome hated the fact that Gabriel carried his wings so proudly and so haughtily, when he was nothing more than a stain of dirt in her eyes.

She snarled, stubbornly refusing to tell him. "Lord Gabriel, we are here to recapture the lady demon, yes?" A tall slender male with long dark hair in a low ponytail and violet tinted eyes, dressed in white and grey, told the white-haired male softly into his ears, his eyes evaded the form of the female demon and only stayed at his lord. His white wings, unlike the male who called himself Gabriel, vanished into tiny white specks of dust.

"Yes, Mihael, we are. It seemed like another hundred years should do a trick." He nodded, his eyes still staying on her form, with lustful gazes. Mihael bowed low, "Understood, milord. How shall we capture her this time? There was no leverage this time I'm afraid…" He hadn't moved from his position, even as the female snarled out angrily, "My son is not leverage! How dare you!"

She was smart enough to not to lung at the angels because she didn't want the other servants to know who she really is and that she didn't want to let the other angels, soldiers as she dubbed them, to get into the manor and kill them. "Ahh, that little beast you had sired…Pity I never found him, I would love to skin him and hung his tiny body dry highly in an arch upside-down." Gabriel purred out, "Then again, I'm sure a beast probably already devoured him." He laughed when he saw the female snarled at him, fooling himself into thinking that she's all not that intimidating, despite she is with flickering of shadow at her feet, blazing like untamed fire.

"What a pitiful reason to be in the dark side, dear, over that little repulsive bastard. I think you'd make a wonderful priestess of the Heaven… Our Father is willingly to forgive you and would welcome you back very _warmly_." Gabriel told her, a smile stilled on his virtuous face. Mihael straightened up, his eyes no longer evading the female devil but instead with a hard glance at her. Kagome, however, noticed a tiny shine of something in those gazes and she smiled, cruelly so. "No thanks. What kind of a God is He if He wished for my beautiful little boy to be dead? I'm a mother and it's my job to make sacrifices for him. He's the reason why I chosen this path.

You were the one that had killed him in the first place and I merely gave him his life again by birthing him myself with a sire I'm sure you wouldn't approve. This is also his death wish and I simply carried it out." She gave out a dry chuckle as she explained her reasoning to Gabriel, the snarling darkness now coating her lower body.

A loud boom echoed out and a death screamed followed shortly after into the manor, Kagome snickering, her azure eyes now stormy. "Ah so you also have humans following you. What a stupid decision you made, Gabriel." The snow-haired male now had a worried look into his green eyes and took a nervous step forward. A bang and a clashing came, also followed by an explosion, the voices echoing out, some are stern and serious, unwavering, and others are nothing more than a death cry. "I must say…The servants of Phantomhive are quite impressive, don't you agree, _Lord_ Gabriel?" The way she said Lord was very mocking, malicious.

The Lord and the Guider of the Angels growled, his eyes presently still have lustful gazes in them as he took few steps forward, leaving his dark-haired attendant and few other soldier angels behind, his hand now with a spear, "Our Lord Father and God, if I must, I will bring you back with me, my lovely Kagome!" He bellowed out, he had a crazed gleam in his now golden eyes as he lunged after the she-devil, his large white wings spread out. The spear had repositioned so the sharp blade would aim to impale her slim body.

Kagome dodged his weapon and now was perching on it like a little bird, giggling like a mad hatter, a shining glint in her clawed hand. "Oh, my dear Gabriel, if you haven't noticed, your friends are already in trouble." Kagome placed one of her hands on her pouting lips so to make herself look like an innocent little girl who was demanding a cookie and Gabriel gasped when he noticed there was bright red blood on it, dripping down from the tips of her extended nails to her wrists. He instantly turned his head around, hearing gasping cries, and he cried out when he saw twitching, dying bodies of his soldiers, surrounding a shell-shocked Mihael, blood spatters staining on his once white outfit and his beautiful tanned skin.

Gabriel growled out angrily, his mad lust heightened over the she-devil's slaughters of his best soldiers, and turning his head toward this woman once again, still perching on his spear, licking the blood off her hands and a small dagger she used to kill them. "Mihael! Come to me! She had you spared and together we can tame this beast at last!"

No longer seemly shell-shocked over the soldiers' deaths, the edge of his lips curved into a spiteful smile, his beautiful violet-tinted eyes shadowed, "Why should I? She's obviously much stronger than you thought and we both wouldn't have a chance against her, even if we worked together."

Gabriel snarled angrily at his long-time attendant, "Obey me, damn you! Do as I said! There's another devil approaching and we wouldn't have a chance against him! I am not as foolish as Ash! Even such as I had realized the true strength of that evil creature!" Kagome resumed giggling again, "Yes, he is, after all, my master now."

"What?" Gabriel looked at the female sitting on the sleek pole of his spear, still licking the blood off her hands like a feline cleaning itself, the weight she bears on the weapon now seemed heavier. He didn't look back to his servant whom he thought was his closest friend. Mihael doesn't seemed the same anymore, doesn't even feel the same anymore either and that frightened him.

Mihael no longer smiled but the both ends of his lips still contained the cruel quality to it, "And have we truly realized the true strength of she-devil you were so fixated with? No thanks."

"Why?" His voice now carried a frighten tone, unsure of everything that was going on around him, he could still hear the cries of the humans he manipulated into breaking in the manor that had hid she-devil and housed many powerful enemies. He heard them died.

"Because, why in the world would I want to kill my own **mother**?" The erratic gasp escaped his lips, his ocean-green eyes widened in a disbelief with the thought of his friend, the one he had known and was very close to for a hundred years, was the very son of the she-devil, the very beast he sought to destroy after laying his eyes on the beautiful former-human priestess with him, thinking he could contaminate her humanity and purity. The very son of the once-human priestess he had fallen in love with.

The angel laid his eyes on the grin of the she-devil and her now scarlet eyes. "Run, you little bastard angel, run and fight back. I have sought after the cry of your death for many years now…_Run_." She had leapt down from his holy spear and was patiently waiting for him to run, her arm out to gesturing him to flee, mocking him, "Run, my friend, she told you to run." Mihael smiled darkly, sarcastically to him, "You wouldn't believe how easy it was to get your trust…Everyone's trust…I only came into the Heaven to free my dearest mother and I laughed over the chaos she made there." He purred, explaining how he felt about the stupidity of the angels, "I hate you. I always had hated you, my _friend_. Ever since you killed me the first time. Ever since you had dare to laid your ugly eyes on my beautiful mother. Ever since you took her away from _me_. Ever since my mother made me to run away from you. So _Run_!" Mihael ushered him to retreat, "Run away and fight back!"

He barked out a laugh when he had heard Gabriel whimpered. The angel snarled out, "I'll be back for you, my love! And I'll be overjoyed when I finally will split your blood, Mihael! How dare you for masquerading as one of us! How dare you!" He cried out when he leapt up in the air, his glorious white wings spread out and took flight, withdrawing, his form grew smaller and smaller the farther away he had gone into the clouds of the Heaven.

"Mother, are you really going to let that bastard go?" The false angel sighed as he ran toward her, his arms outspread for a long-desired hug.

Kagome complied with his wish and had him into her arms, petting his dark hair softly as he had bowed his head to her neck from his relief, happiness, and sorrow from seeing his mother at last, "For now. I have no desire to slaughter him, for this moment, anyway. All I care about right now was to have you in my arms again, Shippou…But you had chosen a rather ugly look for a disguise, son." Her face twisted into disgust when she saw the ghostly image of his 'holy' wings on his back and at the color of his eyes. She wasn't bothered too much with his hair however since it was his original color to start with.

Well, his rebirth's original hair anyway.

"Ahh, my sincerest apology, mother. I was getting tired of flying with those things on anyway…" The illusion he casted onto himself was gone, "Better?" His eyes had returned to the color of the forest in the spring again, his features on his face were reverted back to his almost child-like yet handsomely-so mature looks, his rounded ears gave away to the pointed, elf-like appearance and he no longer carried the wings of the angel she had deemed ugly.

"Oh, yes, very much so." Kagome brushed back a strand of his dark hair to his pointed ears, touching the edge of it as doing so as she stepped back to admire how much her son had grown over the years she had been unable to see him. "My, my…How much you had grown…" She whispered out, her azure eyes saddened.

"Mother…"

"Hush, son, we'll catch up later. Unfortunately, since you looked too much old to be my son, you will have no choice but to say that you're my brother." Kagome kissed him on his forehead when she noticed he took on a pained look on his attractive face when he found out that he will have to impersonate as her brother rather than her son as he would liken to be.

"I understand."

"Right now, we're not sure of what to do but I will have to explain this to my masters. Surely they will understand."

"Masters? I thought you had only one? And why do you even have them in the first place?"

"Hush, my dear son, I told you we'll catch up later. Here they come now. I hope they won't be angry with the mess I made." Kagome looked pointedly at the dead bodies of the soldier angels she shredded apart as they both heard the hooves approaching the now opened gate.

"Kagome!" The youthful voice of a boy called out to her and she complied by immediately went to the carriage, gesturing Shippou to followed her.

"Milord!" The tall woman helped Ciel down from his carriage; his eye warily glanced at the stranger with dark hair and bright green eyes.

"Did you take care of the intruders already, Kagome?" The young boy master asked, unable to see the dead bodies of the angel soldiers as she had blocked the view of them by standing in front of him.

"Ahh, I'm truly sorry for that. It seemed like they were, supposedly, after me." She said that with an annoying smile, similar to his butler when he was trying to cover something up.

Ciel arched an eyebrow, "…I will make you tell me about it later but…who's he?" He rudely pointed to Shippou, who blanched at his discourtesy to a 'guest', a speck of jealously flashed through his dark blue eye.

"Errmmm…Do you want the truth? Or a lie?" Kagome coughed out in an embarrassment, looking away from her son and the young master, ignoring Sebastian after he closed the gate and then went to them, a question on his striking face.

"Well, the truth, of course!" Ciel looked like he was pouting.

"Oh! Okay then!" Kagome seemed no longer uncomfortable but now had an irritating cheery smile brightening up her face, a bit of sparkling going on, "His name is Shippou and he is my son!" Her hands were folded in front of her chest, ignoring the fact there was a rather heavy, tense silence hanging over the youthful master and his demonic butler now.

A few moments passed with the few failed attempts to open his mouth before he finally found a strength to break it, "Say what?"

Sebastian blinked for a few moments before realizing that the young boy doesn't really know much about demons, "Ah…I see, so you're married?" He asked Kagome, who in turned shook her head in a negative, "No."

Ciel seemed very confused now, what little he had known about the demons was briefly forgotten from his jealousy. "Well, let me put this in the simpler terms…The life of demons or devils are rather long-lived, longer than normal humans so it enabled them to still look younger than they should. Do you understand, young master?" The butler explained.

"Ah…" Ciel nodded in understanding, but his eye still look on Shippou cautiously. The older male gave him a fox-like grin, sheepishly.

"Anyway, Mister Sebastian, if you could, please escort Master Ciel, and my son if it's alright with both of you, in the manor while I go on ahead to clean the mess up. Also, please don't mind your other servants' messes. I'll clean those up too." Kagome told them and smiling minutely when she saw the youthful master, pouting, nodded affirmatively with her suggestions. Just as the boy master and the green-eyed demon was about to enter with Sebastian, Kagome stopped them, "Oh! Please do be quiet, the master's fiancée, the _b_-, I mean little Miss Elizabeth was inside as well."

She smiled sheepishly when she heard Ciel's groan at his fiancée's name as they went inside the manor before she went on ahead to pull the horses and the carriage inside the stable. And then she went to clean up the carcasses and burned them in a pit inside the forest away from the manor, making sure that no soul had left to the afterlife but straight to the hell instead so they wouldn't bother her, her son or the Phantomhive ever again.

It took her over an hour to do so, even with her _special_ skills, as the bodies were rather numerous and burying their bones was long as to keep the bones separate from each other, for many reasons. With that done, she quickly went inside the manor to clean up the messes the servants had made, knowing she would have to explain things soon.

* * *

He heard a brief knock on the door and allowed the person to come in his study room; his eyes looked on with a slight angry expression flashed through. The eye patch had long since been off after his dinner. The dinner had been delayed due to the bodies littering around in his manor, which he, thankfully, didn't see too much of them. It's probably because despite the woman's insistence on cleaning up the messes inside the building as well, both of his butler and the stranger gone on ahead to clean them up.

Thinking of Kagome, he pondered on how much has changed since she came to the manor. Chores done by Bard, Finnian, and Meirin around the manor weren't much of hassle anymore. She seemed able to make sure they did their work correctly, and without many problems. Really, Sebastian has even commented on how she helps keep half the burden off of him. The burden unsaid being the three other servants, being the unsaid burden of course.

Sitting down behind his desk, he sighed.

"So tell me, what happened?"

* * *

A/N: *died* Good gods! Here's another one under a pile of dust! I do not like having unfinished shots in my folders. Might as well and toss it out in the open.

I **MIGHT** come back to it to try and complete it though, but I highly doubt it. I got too much on my plate as it is.

Oh, and I think…No, I'm pretty sure that my friend, _**DeathNoteMaker**_, probably pitched in too. Wrote a few paragraphs somewhere in this one.

Ah, well…Let me know what you think.

Do **NOT** touch this without my permission.

**You'll Be My Death**

_THIS WILL BE THE LAST UPDATE YOU WILL GET FROM ME! FOR MORE INFORMATION, PLEASE VISIT MY OTHER ACCOUNT, BEAUTIFUL PHANTOM! THANK YOU AND I'LL MISS YOU ALL! _**  
**


	4. to be the damned

**to be the damned**

_+the consequences be damned.+_

_Crossover: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/InuYasha  
Warnings: implied sex and deaths  
Pairing: older!Ciel/Kagome  
Oneshot!_

* * *

_Sometime he thought he dreamt her up. Dreamt everything up, even himself. _

_But when she touched him, he realized that he was real. Everything was real. He broke and screamed in an echoing despair. _

_**-x-**  
_

_She likes to think that he was her prince charming sometime…A dark prince charming that is, whose hugs and kisses _would_ be like dancing with sharp ices._

_She was nothing like that pretty, blond princess-the one who _originally_ was for him._

_Now, she doesn't know whether if she is his princess or not, because quite frankly, she wouldn't make a very nice princess anyway. She figures-that girl was the one for him anyway so why keep hoping?_

_**-x-**  
_

_For some reason, she wasn't herself today…at least as herself as someone like her was anyway. She was awful lot like puzzle pieces in wrong places sometime. _

_He didn't like the quietness that she carried-he grew to be fond of her erratic-ness, as one would try and to describe her. So-he went to her and demanded what was the matter with her._

_She was a difficult one to crack-she didn't cave in-instead; she smiled at him and told him there was nothing wrong with anything today. Rather, she referred it as 'perfect'._

_Truly? She was never the one that says 'perfect' so willingly. As far as he knew, that was one of those words she hated the most. _

_So he knew-there was something wrong._

_All he needed to do was to keep going-putting down the pressure._

_**-x-**  
_

_He wasn't very nice today-he was so mean that she felt tears brimming in her eyes. But she didn't let anything to show and gave him her brightest smile as she went about on her merry way. Her black skirt gracefully, silkily moved with her._

_My, was that his eye lingering on somewhere inappropriate?_

_**-x-**  
_

_He clenched his teeth-he hated when she was being particularly stubborn._

_Her emotions were like oceans-calm one second, berserk the next. Then somewhat rather erratic too. And so the pattern goes on._

_But he loves the unpredictability-that was what he was most fond of about that girl-servant he picked up from an abandoned train track some years before. He didn't know why he had done so-perhaps he craves some closer companionship. The devil that was once at his becks and call was no longer around-he just disappeared one day and never returned, no matter how many times he called for him._

_That contract he once held in one of his eyes-was gone-totally _gone_. Yet he chose to keep that eye-patch on, for some reason he doesn't know. Maybe that is why he picked her up._

_She was cute-not pretty, but cute-perhaps a little bit younger than he was-or older-he doesn't really know. He never asks. _

_When he thought about it-he never really ask her anything about herself. He doesn't know why. But he really should ask sometime._

_Like what was her favorite dessert or how old was she or when was her birthday or…_

_Or…_  
Or…

Why_ did she ask to be his servant in the first place out of blue? When he wasn't even looking for one? He didn't want a replacement for his damned  
-_yet still so perfect_-  
butler and she was hardly that._

_She  
was  
so_  
imperfect_._

_**-x-**  
_

_That American chef was rather cute, she decided, as he made a rather horrible attempt to flirt with her. Perhaps she'll give him a chance. Even though she knew he was in love with someone else  
-_that dumb, red-haired maid with grace of a turtle_-  
while she knew he knew she was also pining after their own  
-_selfish_-  
master, their lord, their earl of the darkness,  
-_the dog of the evil queen_-  
Ciel Phantomhive._

_It was somewhat funny how that those people who their hearts trapped by others seemed to know…_

_**-x-**  
_

_He was not jealous._

_No. He is not all '_green with envy_', as he heard some folks would put it._

_As he watched his chef  
-_who could only served him burnt meals_-  
and his lady servant  
-_so imperfect_-  
interacting with one other from afar._

_No-he's not jealous._

_As he watched the chef stroking her skin  
-_oh so lovely skin_-  
and her bell-like laughing at some stupid joke he made._

_No-he was_**  
not**_  
jealous._

_He didn't even realize that he was hurting himself until the clumsy maid was loudly panicking at the sight of the blood flowing from his hands. He must've dug his nails into the wood of his armrest a little too hard, he thought._

_As the maid hurriedly wrapped his hand with a bandage,  
-_at least she was good at sealing up the wounds_-  
he thought he saw her eyes glowing for a very short second._

_Then she kissed him-  
That damn American!  
-_right on his lips!_-_

_He didn't heard the yelp of the maid when he pushed her off roughly or that her back rammed a little too hard against the edge of the table as he walked off to his room from his study._

_He needs to gather back his thoughts.  
He needs to calm down._  
…_No-he need to claims that wench!_

_That wench was succeeding into making him jealous!_

_She must be a devil in a disguise!_

_**-x-**  
_

_The chef left her behind, when the gardener  
-_with ungodly strength that no humans should have_-  
announced that the maid was injured  
-_well, somewhat_-._

_She knew that the chef would pick her over her any day but  
that  
was_  
okay_._

_She didn't really want him-it was just a harmless flirt-  
though it would be nice to have a bed partner for once._

_**-x-**  
_

_Suddenly,  
they were  
ambushed._

_The manor  
-_like a castle in the sky that was falling_-  
was almost in a rubble._

_The enemies  
-_saw through their weaknesses and rushed in while the servants were distracted_-  
hated the Queen's Watchdog  
and sought to destroy him  
and his _everything_._

_At  
all_  
costs_._

_**-x-**  
_

_He found himself inside a lonely, dark room,  
-and he couldn't see a thing  
And couldn't hear a single thing-  
all battered up._

_His perfect clothes was  
tattered,  
bloody,  
and dirty. _

_Just like his body._

"_I'll destroy everything you have, the Royal mutt of the Queen."  
A voice echoed and a familiar cry followed._

_**-x-**  
_

_The princess was in danger, she realized.  
She's very precious to her master  
and she must protect her  
at  
all_  
costs_. _

_Even if it put her heart into a_  
jeopardy_. _

_After all,  
She's one hell of a servant._

_**-x-**  
_

_He hauled insults,  
trying his best to spare the princess the pain she was receiving at the hands of  
those  
dirty_  
enemies_._

_Desperately, he started calling his former butler's name,  
even though  
he left him almost  
a_  
decade_  
ago,  
in hopes that he'll appear to save them all._

_**-x-**  
_

_She crushed the enemy' leader's skull,  
without mercy._

"_I'll not spare those that threaten my master." She told them,  
her once azure eyes, that was once so similar to the Earl's, was now a tint of reddish violet,_  
"_Run. I'll enjoy the chase."_

_They did.  
But  
they  
never  
got_  
far_._

_Her dark, luscious hair  
Her lovely skin  
Her small, petite body_

_Became of those like a monster from the darkness.  
Pit black.  
as she destroyed everything that held a threat to her beloved master._

_**-x-**  
_

_He saw everything.  
As he held the unconscious princess,  
he saw_  
everything_._

_And he wanted her all the more._

_His fiancée  
-_this beautiful, desirable princess_-  
be _damned_._

_**-x-**  
_

"_I'll never be your butler, milord."_

"_Did you know what happened to him, Kagome?"_

"_He was weak-from starvation-and he lost against me when he'd chosen to challenge me. A mere fledgling."_

"_What?"_

"…_I was once like you, milord, but my dark desires had long twisted my soul and made me into a being like him. Also, I was far younger than he. Mere centuries old while he thousands years older."_

"…"

"…_He was a very powerful being-but his lusts made him blind to his own needs."_

"_Will he return?"_

"_There's that, milord. But who know?"_

"_And why did you come to me?"_

"…_That I'm not sure of. Perhaps…I honestly do not know."_

"_You're a horrible liar, _Kagome_."_

_"I know."_

**-x-**_  
_

_The pale-colored cloths underneath them were twisted, wringed, as the breathy cries fled from the fairer pair. Sweats drenched them both, as the nails sank into the fresh, neither cared if they each drew blood from each other. _

_He tasted her flesh as he went on ahead to please her while she did the same. _

_As they reached their ending point, they neither thought of the consequences that will follow later nor did they care. As long as they had one other, they didn't care._

_The  
consequences  
be_  
damned_. _

-the_**  
end**_.-

* * *

A/N: This experimental oneshot is really up to the readers' interpretation. Or at least attempted to be. And to those that don't like the new format I used in this little fun bit-

Too_  
bloody_  
bad!

:D I hoped you had a good reading! Oh and please review and tell me what you think-I'm rather curious on how well received this little fun bit was, because I might try again with another shot. Ohohohohohoh. And if you see a typo, report it to me. ^^ And yes, that lower cases on the title and the summary was intended. No need to fuss over that.


	5. of the fallen

_**+of the fallen+**_

_=He was nothing more than a devil anyway, who hungers for more than he should have.=_

_Crossover: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/InuYasha  
Warnings: languages, natures of dark beings (ie, implied sex,  
blood, gore, and death)  
Pairing: Sebastian/Kagome/Claude  
Oneshot!_

* * *

_One day, he found her, in a blood-dyed lake, almost dead. And took her home.  
To a place forbidden to someone such as she._

_He didn't know why-but perhaps he desired a pet? It wasn't uncommon for his kind to have a human pet anyway, though it would be strange to have a pet like _her_. Especially so when she could easily destroy his lost soul._

_Once he laid her down on a soft bed made out of suspicious materials, his long, dark talons traced upon her ill-flushed face and mused. _

_She was rather cute for a human._

_And already he was thinking about devouring her._

_Oh, my, oh, my, he thought, how gristly inappropriate!_

_And over her exposed chest, where her heart hid, he marked her as his pet._

**+o+**_  
_

_She woke up, feeling quite unwell.  
And she was cold._

_She let out a loud shutter once she realized she may have a fever._

_Once she saw _him_, she released another shutter and fainted, her skin ghostly white._

_She saw a devil in the flesh._

**+o+**

_A spider came and quickly crawled to its' way to the ailing human, curious. But was stopped by a being, who narrowed his unnatural eyes with a warning. The spider fled._

**+o+**

_Her sickness was gone but was still quite ill in her mind. _

_Ever since she first saw _him, _a truest of the truest monsters, her mind was damned._

_She was absolutely terrified of the darkness that lurked in, not only her mind, but also everywhere she goes._

_And the devil smiled that false smile._

**+o+**_  
_

_The spider returned and watched her tiny, lithe form. It was curious of why the bastard would pick that strange creature up. _

_Then again, he always had been a little too overly curious of beings he does not understand._

_The human girl saw it and nervously, she plead for it to go away-leave her be. The spider wasn't a very nice being-true, the devil wasn't either but he was rather kind to the fragile human-but it'd compile with that request…_

_Just this _once.

**+o+**

_Eventually, she died._

_And returned as something…_

Not_ human. _

_**+o+**  
_

_The devil was amused, knowing that once humans got in this plane, they'll always leave as something _not_ human. Never as themselves._

_But he already missed her rather adorable panic attacks she'd have with him. He already missed her nails sinking into his dark flesh, in her vain attempts to hurt him._

_But seeing her like this-without emotions, which is something that makes her uniquely her, he realized-begins to unsettle him. Rattling his fallen consciences._

_What had he done?_

_**+o+**  
_

_That stupid, stupid light-hearted idiot._

_That petty human wasn't a human anymore and it was not pleased at that._

_Not at all._

_Suddenly, the spider lost its' illusion and fought violently with his long time enemy, the devil. _

_He wished his death on the behalf of that pathetic human girl. _

_**+o+**  
_

_In the end, they neither won or had they lost. _

_They simply couldn't kill each other with the no-longer-a-human-human was watching them with a blank expression._

_They just simply couldn't do it._

_**+o+**  
_

_She eyed them.  
Unsure of what to feel or what to say.  
There were no words on her tongue._

_And she knew it was their faults.  
And they knew it too._

**o**_  
_

One day_,  
She found herself being hungry.  
And following her new emerged instincts,  
she was gone  
in the search of her meals._

**+o+**_  
_

_The devil was saddened once he discovered her absence the next day.  
The locks weren't able to keep her in any longer._

_But he realized that  
it was _his_ pet.  
And it was his duties to look after her._

_So with the newfound determination,  
he set out to get her back._

**+o+**_  
_

_The spider follows._

_He wants the devil's pet for himself too._

**+o+**_  
_

_Some years came and flew.  
And the devil wasn't able to find her yet._

_But he has not given up looking._

**o**_  
_

_The annoying spider still follows._

_His desire for that bastard devil's pet only grew._

**+o+**_  
_

_She was in the human plane, serving a human she had under her contract._

_He was rather cute and she enjoyed having him in her bed quite immediately. _

_No one seemed to know it but her new, dark power kept evolving and evolving. _

_And it was quite lovely too._

**o**_  
_

_Tis a pity that her human died-  
or rather-  
was _murdered_._

_She adored the feel of his flesh upon hers._

_But alas, her first master turned out to be a rather jealous being._

_Over the night, she found his body destroyed-his flesh displayed all over his royal silk-lined bed. She ate his wandering soul and fled from there._

_She didn't want to deal with such an angry master right now._

**+o+**_  
_

_He found her and he lost her._

_He should've stolen that damned human male's soul too-so he can torture him for all eternity, for touching what is his. Apparently, tearing that man's flesh wasn't enough to keep that woman at his side either._

_So he kept looking. _

_The spider wondered if he should go on his own trails. _

_He knew that following that stupid devil wouldn't get him her, so he decided to take his own path this time. _

_And he actually found her. _

_That bastard can't get his hands on that woman this time!_

**+o+**_  
_

_She eyed him.  
That spider._

_She was wary-she already found a good place to settle in so she didn't want to flee just yet._

_However, once the spider dropped his illusion, she found herself on a bed with a man wanton with lust._

_So she compiled. _

_He was rather cute anyway._

**+o+**_  
_

_He wasn't happy.  
Not at all._

_That fucking spider!_

_He stole what was his!_

_His bloody _pet_!_

**+o+**_  
_

_He eyed him,  
at his sneering form,  
as he had her in his arms.  
Their modesty long gone._

_And for once in his long, evil life,  
he was kind enough to invited him-_

_after all, it was only fair, seeing that he stole her from him first-  
plus he didn't want to lose his chances with her due to her damn mark.  
So this time, he had to suck it up and be an 'ass-kisser' for once.  
What a stupid human term._

**+o+**_  
_

_Surprise doesn't cover it.  
If anything, it's a word that meant overly shock might._

_The spider never share  
yet here he is,  
offering to share the female that escaped from his grasp._

_He wasn't sure if that spider had lost his mind,  
but…  
the thought of having this damned female that was a human once upon a time…_

_It was far too attractive to let it passed._

_So he accepted. _

**+o+**_  
_

_Within the midst of the deep carnal pleasures,  
she wondered if…  
this is what'll happen had she never fled from her master._

_Oh well-  
What happened happens._

_It doesn't really matter either way. _

_She dug in her nails into one's flesh and let out a wail when another penetrated within her a little too deeply._

_She wouldn't mind this at all-  
Not at all._

_She tasted his flesh and wondered-  
does she missed being a human?_

_Regrettably, she does. _

_But…_

_It  
was_  
okay_._

**+o+**_  
_

_The spider let out a sharp hiss when she decided to take him into her mouth-  
Say, she was pretty good at this._

_He decided that she's worth keeping-  
That devil bastard was lucky,  
since he marked her first._

_But he wouldn't mind sharing her anyway-  
she was far too _delicious_ to let waste._

_He highly doubted that he'll get bored of her._

_Perhaps in a million years,  
he would,  
but for now,  
he need to enjoy the pleasure this feisty woman was offering him._

**+o+**_  
_

_Her form was writhing beneath him,  
her snake-like back faced him as she sought to please the spider,  
as he penetrated deep within her._

_He wasn't going to let her go without having her womb filled with his dark seeds.  
_

_As he licked that drop of sweat that was rolling off from her skin,  
he thought-  
this woman shall be his wife.  
_

_Regrettably, she might be the spider's too._

_But he supposed that was _okay_-  
that bastard was better than anyone else he knew._

_Say, this woman came out of the Hell alright-  
she was beautiful,  
seductive,  
and her energy,  
that was once pure,  
was powerful  
and  
alluring. _

_Darkness._

_Darkness became _Her_._

_And it was beautiful._

_He let out a roar once he released himself inside of the writhing female-  
it was simply _beautiful_._

_Neither of them are willingly to let her go.  
Their hands clasped firmly upon her flesh as they slept with her tightly in between.  
Their skins doesn't wish to avoid her own-  
skin against skin._

_She was only one that was awake-  
admiring the devils she caught within her unknowing webs she placed._

_They wished to keep her.  
And that was okay._

_But she gets to keep them too._

_After all, it was only fair. _

_Oh, how far had she fallen._

_And she doesn't give a damn._

-the_**  
end**_.-

* * *

A/N: (_copy and pasted from another shot because I was too lazy to repeat it again or paraphrased it_) This experimental oneshot is really up to the readers' interpretation. Or at least attempted to be. And to those that don't like the new format I used in this little fun bit-

Too_  
bloody_  
bad!

(NOT COPIED FROM THE LAST CHAPTER) Sorry about the delay-I meant to post it an hour ago. ._.; Anyway, wish me a happy birthday! :D This one is the last post for a while but do tell me what do you think of it! :) I enjoyed having reviews and today I will enjoy them even more! I'll think of it as a small birthday gift from y'all! :) Many hugs!


	6. To Love Your Death

**To Love Your Death**

_She was tired. She was so wore out. She felt…well, dead. But at least there's someone who's waiting for her-someone who love her more than the death itself. And so, she was contented._

_Crossover: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/InuYasha_

_Warnings: deaths, mention of BL, and implied sex _

_Pairing: Kagome/?_

_Oneshot!_

_Unbeta'd._

* * *

_None of those grim reapers wants to say that there is a way to end them. But beware-_beware_ of the Death Ender!_

_Someone once said, 'If death can take life, then life can take death.' Regrettably, this is very much true-but no one grim reaper wishes to admit it. They do live forever, but only if they are able to avoid what they see as their own grim reaper._

_And I am…that._

_I am the…Death Ender._

_And this is my duty-a duty that was placed before me ever since my own paradox of my birth._

A gentleman ran but it was too late-the Death Ender already touched him, by a simple brush of a delicate finger. The gentleman cried out his last cry as his body dissolved into the dust and ashes as the hooded figure monotonously called out the gentleman's time of death, "Name: Adams Evan Wilbert. Age: 113. Date of Birth: April 27th, 1779. Date of Death: November 14th, 1892…" The black book shut with a simple sound click and turned its' back to the pile of dust and ashes, "Have a nice day, Adams Evan Wilbert."

"Adams!" Another gentleman, who appearance was almost exactly alike to the one who it took the life of, cried out in despair. He then turned to the back of the hooded figure with a burning glare, "You'll pay for this, Death Ender! You're nothing more than a murderer!" The figure paused, not turning around, as if it was waiting for something to happen. The gentleman sneered with anger, before lunging at the Death Ender with a shiny scythe that appeared out of nowhere.

"It's not such a grand idea to attempt to kill me, Richard Nathaniel King." It dully stated out, still not turning around to face Richard. Richard's eyes widened a centimeter at the fact that the…_thing _knowing his name, but still lunging at the Death Ender.

But…

The _thing_ vanished within a swirl of black dust and reappeared behind him, a finger brushing his side of his suit. Richard stumbled to stop, as something was burning within him before ripping out an ear shattering scream, when he felt himself dissolving into dust and ashes…Into the nonexistent, just like his lover was.

The Death Ender flipped opens the black book and read it out, its' tone still flat, "Name: Richard Nathaniel King. Age: 235. Date of Birth: July 3rd, 1657. Date of Death: November 14th, 1892…Have a nice day, Richard Nathaniel King." The Death Ender shut the book and pulled it back into the seemingly endless darkness of the cloak it wore and began trekking back to the places unknown.

"I really do hate my job." It absently stated out, as it collapsed onto the ground and the back tiredly against the wall, once it entered into an abandoned warehouse of the dead realm. It pulled down the hood and allowed the long, ebony locks to fall out.

It was a woman-a tired-looking woman with eyes of the color of the ocean.

She let out a heavy sigh.

After several, long moments, she got up and resumed her job.

It was just another day of her life as the Death Ender.

After the end of her day, she was able to go home. She was planning on collapsing on the bed, inside of her utterly empty home.

With a click of her door, she entered. She dumped her long, heavy cloak onto a coat rack. She dumped her black book onto a table somewhere into her living room. She dumped off her stupid boots in a dark corner. She dragged off her socks and flung them onto the top of her television she barely watched.

She raggedly climbed the stair to get into her room and climb into her nice, comfy bed. And maybe hope that one day she will never have to get out.

She hated her job-but she didn't have a choice. Somebody have to keep the number of Reapers in check-after all, Reapers are like humans and produced children at the same pace as humans in the living realm do. But sadly, there's only one for the job so far. One would think that if there are numerous Reapers taking the souls of the humans in the living realm, then there should be just as many of the Death Enders too. But so far, she was the only one.

Most Reapers hardly took more than thirty souls a day-but she-

She easily in took more than hundreds, maybe a thousand per week.

After all, there are more people in dead realm than there are in living realm. Mainly because they took in souls that haven't even went into the afterlife yet and they are making babies like rabbits.

All of the Reapers' life she took-they went directly to the afterlife, though most of the Reapers didn't know that-many are afraid of going nonexistent from the world that knew them.

She found it sad, really. She was so hated because of that.

Only thing that she was happy about is that hardly anyone saw her face-so she didn't get heckled at or get maimed whenever she went out on personal errands. Which is far and few in between.

She let out a sigh again when she slithered into her bed, not realizing that there's somebody else occupying her bed too.

She realized it too late.

She was assaulted with lustful kisses and was stripped of her clothes.

"Undertaker-what are you doing?" She squealed out, as the white-haired male licked her breasts, his hands were wandering all over the place. "Neh, neh, what does it look like I'm doing, Kaggy-chan?"

Kagome's face was flushed, "Not now-I'm too tired-" She spoke his real name but the Undertaker merely stole her lips.

"Neh~You can't fool me, ya know!" He crackled out before her lips; Kagome merely grabbed his hair and resumed their lustful kissing.

As they were falling deep into their carnal pleasure, Kagome thought about her long-time lover.

They knew each other long before the Undertaker even retired and he took that name and that job into the living realm. He always did have a fascination with the human bodies-as weird as that sounded; Kagome found that she doesn't really mind at all.

He came upon her by accident when she had her hood down and she was about to destroy him, just to protect her identity. However, he was quite a persuasive man and explained that he wouldn't reveal her identity to anyone and made that promise for her.

She then allowed him to keep that promise without much of issue.

Afterward, she knew she was rather difficult to find, seeing that she's all over the place, doing her duty, yet that man continue to find her without much of sweat. Eventually, she grew to enjoy his company and found herself having many a meal with him, when they're both off-duty.

It wasn't long until they found themselves being in a bed together.

Even after the Undertaker retired, he continued to find her and take her out from the living realm…Remaining to be her lover and her his too.

Kagome gasped out when he entered her, with much love, yet still so rough, then she wailed out from the pleasure she was offered so kindly. She stared up into his green eyes and kissed him once more.

Even now, she was glad to have someone to come home to.

_~Owari_

* * *

Hello, all! This has been sitting in a folder in my computer for a while. So yeahhh...Since I won't be writing anything in a little while, I thought that maybe I should upload something to keep you all entertained for some time. ^^ I hope you like it and please do review, if you can! :)


	7. depravity

**depravit_y_**_  
Depravity is what he has and he did not care._

_Crossover: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/InuYasha  
Warning: cheating, sexual content (implied lemon)  
Pairing: older!Ciel/Kagome, one-sided older!Elizabeth/older!Ciel  
Oneshot!_

* * *

_Depravity_-that single word was enough to send an excited shiver in his bones, as he heard it right from his lover's lips. He agreed, but cannot stop himself from ravishing her. She gasped out a soft moan when he teases her. Slender fingers curled around his shoulders as he devoured her.

_That poor, poor pitiful wife he did not love.  
Must she wait eternally for the love to return?  
But he never...  
loved her.  
He never did._

She whimpered out something inaudible. He heard her and smiled, "What did you say, my love?" Rough hands touching everywhere but never touching, as he waited.

"Ciel..."

_She was the one that held his love so tightly,  
as he held hers in return.  
Both ever so selfish and never wish to let one other go._

It was sudden and she gave a demand. He obeyed, ever so smiling that cruel yet warm smile-only reserved for _her._ Never his poor, pitiful wife. How stupidly naive she have been.

_He loathed that woman was supposed to be his wife.  
She may be the one who wield the blades,  
but her naiveté will be the fell of her own swords.  
Sometime, a woman should never be a swordsman._

"Ciel, Ciel, _Ciel_-!" Her voice that fled her lips was like a siren song to his corrupted ears-it was ecstasy, as he was finally within her, giving her his love she fully deserved. She embraced him, her claws sinking within his skin, moaning.

_The lady that he loved,  
her voice is her most powerful weapon-  
it was like a blade  
that his fool of a wife could never wield.  
She alluded him so-  
and he doesn't give a damn._

They reached nirvana then.

_She pitied his naive wife,  
for believing that he'll be always be faithful to her,  
when she never had his love.  
Even then, she wasn't cruel.  
But then again..._

Ciel watched her closely, despairing over the fact that she's leaving, "Kagome...Come away with me." As she placed back her dress back on, she smiled, "You know I cannot-we cannot-abandoned our duties. But soon, perhaps, I shall."

_Love could be the most cruelest thing ever in the existence._

He sighed in resignation and nodded, "Very well-" Unexpectedly, he pulled her into a lover's embrace, "But I shall never let you go-you know this."

_Love is a monster that God had created._

Kagome's lips curled into a smile as she kissed his naked chest, "I know. And I don't mind at least." She pulled away, "I need to go-I have a delivery I must carry out for the Queen." She spat out venom on that final word-the _Queen_ was the one who hold the blame of destroying her family due to their overwhelming power over the underworld. It was one of many things they had in common-loss of loved ones to that hag of a spiteful queen.

_But Love is pure._

Ciel discovered the truth once he came in the age of marriage. And he found out through her, the woman he fell in love with. He met her as she was introduced by one of his few close allies, Lau. Apparently, she was the personal errand lady of the Queen-often dubbed as the Queen's Deliverer. While most of her duties were often tight-lipped about the deliveries, she still managed to have access to valuable information.

_Love is beautiful._

It was how he learned of it. He denied it for a little while but when he took time to really thought about it, it all made sense to him. His butler simply confirmed them all. But he still wanted more-he wanted so badly to take the bitch of the queen down. Ciel didn't take long to become close to Kagome.

_But Love is also ugly._

He and she just...fell in love-it just happened. At first they fought a lot-at one point, Kagome nearly killed him with a vase cracked against his head. When she was hysterical, he came to and sincerely apologized-he never apologized once in his life since his parent's murders. They reconciled with a passion.

_Love is Hate._

When his idiot wife accidently met his lover, though she never knew just what she truly was to her husband, she hated her-jealous sickened her innocent heart. But the belief of Ciel's being so faithful to her and only hers eventually won over. Her older brother though knew and hated them both-but never bothered to tell his foolish sister.

_Hate is Love._

Why? They never knew and they also realized that the brother probably didn't either.

_Love is corrupted._

Ciel sighed, "Alright-be careful." He dragged on his pants as he watched her to hurried out of the door. But she suddenly stopped and glanced back, her eyes bright with emotions, 'I love you.' She smiled as she mouthed to him.

_But even Love pitied his foolish wife._

'I love you too.' He replied back silently, with a kind smile on his face, as Kagome turned her back and left. The smile fled when he saw his butler to reappear. "Master, Lady Elizabeth had returned-please put on the clothes. I shall assist."

When he learned of the affairs Ciel have been having with the Lady Higurashi, he'd objected to it, asiding to the rules of the nobility. But Ciel never listened and he simply resigned with a sigh. Though he'd been enjoying the shows they sometime gave him, not that they ever knew of his contemptible behaviors-but the Lady Deliverer is simply quite desirable~.

"Sebastian, hurry up." Ciel uttered out, threats high in his tone. Ever since his unwanted marriage to Elizabeth, he had been growing more bitter more time he'd to spend with Elizabeth and was sarcastic and cruel enough to make him to do less than...desirable chores, more so than usual.

Realizing he had gone lax into placing clothes on his master, he'd hastened.

Ciel waved him off and finished off a final button of his coat. He then straightened up and turned to leave the room, gesturing him to make the bed-_the bed he was supposed to share only with his proper wife_. Though he made sure to have Elizabeth to sleep in a different bed-Ciel had reasoned (or rather...he was _lying_) and she had fell for it, agreeing with him whole heartily.

Sebastian was left alone in the room and he eyed the mess on the bed. He sighed and went ahead to fetch a flesh sheet and cover for the bed.

When he was done, he left to greet the foolish woman Ciel had to married.

It was rather depressing to see them to interacted. Ciel looked so bored and was so cold toward her, as she was being animating, chattering about her (boring) day she had with the other gentlewomen. Elizabeth never appear to have noticed her husband's coldness or the fact that he doesn't allow himself to be touched by her, seemingly repulsed by them.

It was obvious that she loved him with her whole person yet he doesn't return them at all. Not even a single ounce. Yet Ciel already gave his love to someone else. Beside from the devil butler and his brother-in-law, no one knew who it was. Ciel's aunt and mother-in-law had pulled him aside and gave him a vocal lashing-demanding to know who he was with so she could have justice served for her beloved daughter.

Yet he simply gave her a very, very cold look and told her that she wasn't being a lady at all and should behave like one and turned his back to her, a brutal insult to her person. Before he left her behind, seething, he also told her that he only married her daughter out of a forced duty, not for love. With that, he left-his eyes bitterly ice cold. The woman broke down in tears as the chilling realization sunk down in her mind-he was right. It was duty-not love, despite what everyone else thought.

Ciel never had a chance to choose.

Ever since then, she kept her mouth shut and gave her nephew many a glare filled with hatred and despairs.

Sebastian sighed and plastered on a fake smile toward the Lady of the Phantomhive household, as he started the entire scheme of the day.

Depravity would be the best aftertaste of his meal-it was always so delicious anyhow.

"_Are we so depraved to crave this, my Kagome?"_

"_...Depravity...it's what we both are, my love."_

~Owari

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know-this made absolutely NO sense whatsoever. ._.; I tended to write some stuffs on a whim so...yeahhhh...this is one of those results. But shut up and enjoy it as it is.

Interpret as you like-I really don't care-though I do feel sorry for Elizabeth. Despite her awesomeness in the latest manga chapters (which also made her a bit of marysue in my humble opinions), I still don't think she's the best match to Ciel. I like her but just don't think she's for him-even though she's his polar opposite...It just didn't sit right with me is all. Then again, SebCiel pairing is even worst-ever heard of pedo, pals? HOW DO YOU SLASH IT OUT-I DUN NEED HATIN FROM THE YAOI FANSSSSS! CURSE YOU FFNET FOR NOT ALLOWING SLASHSTRIKE! *shot* ._.;;;

*coughs* Lemme know what you think~! *shot again*

Psst, at least I'm writing again…Right?

And please review, if you can!:)


	8. Loyalty of the Dogs

**Loyalty of the Dogs**

•○•○•

_Humans will never understand our devotions._  
_We love them._  
_We pite for them._  
_Yet often time, we were neglected of them in return._

He was only a mere measly, flea ridden mutt. The real color of his fur was hidden beneath the dirt and his own wastes. The dog's bones stood out the most, even with such a thick fur. And he was waiting to die.

_Humans are cruel._  
_They never will understand the length we will go for them._

The bright eyes stared out at the sky as it opened heavy drops of water. The sky acted as if a god was pitying him and decided to inform him of the god's attention. His once proud pride was already rolling within the cracks of the foul alley with filthy water. There was no roof over the dog's head nor a bed to keep him from being wet.

No one ever wanted him.

Not a single person.

He survived only by a sheer will to live. But what is there to live for, if one had always since suffered without love and by starvation?

_I just wanted to be loved._

She was beautiful, eyes were bright with burning dignity. Her paws had a gait none others could rival. Studs loved her and often time pupped her. All of her puppies were beautiful but they never stay long. They always left her behind once they came of the age. Or perhaps they were stolen from her. She hadn't a clue. But she knew in her heart that her own children are at least well cared for and were much better loved than she was.

She was not loved, but she was not neglected either. She was simply a pet.

Only a pet.

_Why did they do this to me?_

Until they grew tired of her and gave her away, her home always differed. She was only to be used to be bred for puppies. Then sell the puppies away for money.

Her body tired and she was unable to be bred anymore.

_They were going to kill me._  
_Because I'm not useful for them anymore._

She waited for death that never came.

_But Love came._  
_Our hearts are warm again._

The raining stopped at last and he was ready to take his final breath.

"Is that a dog?" There was a voice and he heard hard-soled boots approached, "Oh, what a pitiful thing." The dog turned his eyes on a form of a tall bearded man, too weak to turn his head to pay them attention. From the corner of his eyes, there was a little girl with another man behind her. That girl was clinging on the bearded man while the bright-haired man kneeled before the body of the dog.

Despite their oddly timed interests in him, he closed his eyes apathetically and waited for a cold hand of death to take him.

The dark-eyed man sighed as he laid a hand on the child's head, "I'm sorry, my heart, but he doesn't have long." A tight whimper escaped from her lips, as tears dewed from her dark eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry, dear...Maybe we can find another dog?"

The girl sniffled and shook her head, never saying a word as she watched the dog dying.

"Master, if I may," The bright-eyed male interrupted, "I'll be able to save him if that is the missus' wishes."

The master blinked and stroked his beard, "Oh, I've forgotten. Kagome, my dear heart...Do you want this dog to recover?"

The girl blinked away her unshed tears and nodded with such vigour he once hadn't a chance to see.

"As you wish."

_They saved us._  
_And our hope lives._

"Wait! What are you doing?" The old man stopped the owner, a finger still on the trigger of the long barreled weapon. She was chained up from the tree, the man made steel rope embedded deep with her skin. The poor creature curled into a tight ball, awaiting for whatever punishment she may have done unknowingly.

She didn't realized it was supposed to be her hour of death.

The beak-nosed owner grunted, "What does it look like, old man? I'm putting down the useless bitch to sleep."

"Killing such a beautiful creature? I think not! Let me have her!" The old man protested. She opened her eyes and watched the elderly man with a pressed suit. She flattened her ears when she heard the owner growled at the man.

"Why the hell should I? That bitch is mine. Simple as that." He raised the gun again only to have it smack away by another man, much older than the one who protested against her death.

"How rude can you be? Listen to my master or I will make you see what's respect should be, good sir." The man was stern, even with such a ridiculous looking glasses that perched on the bridge of his nose.

The owner only growled again, but this time she can smell his fear instead of bravado he had before. "Listen, all I am asking is to hand that dog to me. My granddaughter had been wanting a dog a very long time and I'm sure she'd appreciate into having this lovely dog."

She was handed over to a new owner this time without much of fuss from the beak-nosed man.

She thought it would be just another loveless home.

_So much warmth in your eyes._  
_Food! Water! Play!_  
_We are finally happy!_  
_And Love!_  
_We love you!_  
_And you love us!_

He finally got a name. The girl named him InuYasha, because he had a spirit that refused to die. Even though he was getting better, he was already well loved. And then the female dog came around, a tail in between her legs. She was already well loved too.

And the girl named her Kikyou, simply because she was beautiful, like a flower.

It never mattered to the girl if Kikyou could never have puppies again. Nor she ever let the fact of InuYasha being so stubborn and very destructive bothered her too much. That little girl simply loved them as much as her heart can allow.

_We love you!_  
_We will always follow you!_  
_We will always protect you!_  
_We love you!_  
_And you love us!_  
_Thank you so much for that love!_

That little girl's name was Kagome, who had so much room in her heart to love, yet was never loved in return.

They simply loved her and filled up her heart as much as they could be.

_There were so much love that_  
_they didn't want to leave._  
_They never want to leave._  
_So they stayed with her forever._

Loyalty is something that only dogs can truly understand.

_**The End.**_

•○•○•

A/N: Cookies to those who knows where this story came from! If not then this being in this collection should be a hint enough. Anyway, I was wanting to at least showed the neglected dogs' perceptive when they were being abused up until finally finding a forever home. It was also a part of a project I was supposed to do in the college too. Only, the names were obviously changed (lol) but kept the setting and whatnot the same.

Since it does have a connection to a story I have I figured it couldn't hurt to post it. Well, spoiling may be one thing, but meh, it doesn't have a big part anyhow. Anyway, if you still haven't yet figured where this came from, then you are welcome to imagine. Again, there is a reason why this is in a Kuroshitsuji/InuYasha oneshot collection. :)

Anyhow...what do you think? :D


End file.
